


War Tore Us Apart

by ConstanceHu



Series: War Tore Us Apart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Bucky Barnes never forgets, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Give this congresswoman a boyfriend, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 完完全全的21世纪AU，和超级英雄一点关系都没有。阿富汗退伍老兵回到布鲁克林做警察的Bucky，和曾经被他当成小妹妹的明星众议员Stephanie Rogers阔别十年再续前缘的故事。有一些黑科技设定蒙混过关，比如说Bucky的铁胳膊。更新到第四部分了





	1. 1-2

**Author's Note:**

> 为了表达“history repeats itself”而写的东西。在每个年代、每个国家都有战争，都有楷模，都有做脏活的人，都有被分开的恋人。

1

“战争使我们分离。” （war tears us apart）  
听到这句话的Banner医生楞了一下，正在记录的笔停了下来。  
“你在说谁？”  
“一个现在已经离我很远的人。”Bucky眼神游移到了Banner背后的电视上。壁挂电视没有插电，屏幕一片漆黑。  
“是你去阿富汗之前的老朋友吗？还是兄弟姐妹？”  
“这有点复杂。要我说两者都有一点。”  
Banner见他眼神定在了电视上，感到有点奇怪，回头看了一眼确认没有异常，又转过头来继续提问。  
“那你能给我讲讲他吗。”  
“我还没想好要不要透露他的性别，总之我们先叫‘他’，”Bucky眼神落回自己的膝盖上，双手的手指有些紧张地绞在一起，不是义肢的那一只手骨节因为用力渐渐发白，“我曾经照顾他很久，因为他父母去世得早，我是把他当作自己的家人看的。我入伍三年以后就去了阿富汗，走之前最后见过他一面，之后就再也没有通信。”  
“因为你在军队里工作的特殊性？”  
“没错，他和我家人都以为六七年前我就死了。后来我家人搬出了纽约，和他的联系也少了。”  
“那你回去见过他了吗？”  
Bucky的眼神又回到空无一物的电视屏幕上。  
“没有。”  
他停顿了一下，空气静得能听见他金属义肢里微弱的电流声。  
“我也不太想让他知道我已经回来了。我只能打乱他的生活。”

三个月之前，James Barnes中士结束了时长半年的复健，正式被调入纽约警署布鲁克林67分局。他通过退伍军人组织找到了合租人Sam Wilson，曾在空军服役，在特区做了两年警探后同样被调职到了67分局。他们拿着国家发的津贴和工资，还算能在正常生活开支以外攒下一些钱。但Bucky过得并不怎么样。他尝试过，但他不像Sam那样善于与人交流，大多数时间下班回家还是会选择去健身房，或者回到公寓里看书和电影——他有十年份的东西要补。有时早起准备上班时Sam也会调到新闻台给他讲讲现在的国家局势和政治动向，他只是听着。Sam强行把他拉到下班后的同事聚会时，他也往往是闭嘴喝酒的听众，人们问他在阿富汗经历了什么，为什么有一条金属义肢，他只是模糊地回答那是战场上的事情，太血腥太抑郁不便在酒桌上说。  
他没有惹出来过乱子，也没有把自己的过去说漏嘴过，因为他喝不醉。  
“哪怕装装样子呢，Sarge。”Sam常对他说，“你一直这样大家只会越来越害怕你。”  
Bucky每次都对这些善意的劝诫不置可否。他已经记不太清军队里的那些医生对他做过什么了，好像最后他被营救小队救出之前那段囚禁和折磨的时间把他的脑子清空了一块。当时他们的敌人正因为抓住了他这个五年间执行了大量完美暗杀任务的美军杀戮机器而摩拳擦掌，想着用什么办法处刑他才能最大程度对敌示威。时至今日他仍然要为自己肮脏的任务守口如瓶，即使对家人和心理医生也不能完全透露。由于67分局的局长了解过上级命令，一直以来都很同情他的处境，Bucky的生活过得还算稳定。他刚入伍的时候想过一百种荣归故里的可能性，而现在他只想做个好基层警员，定期回去看看家人，让自己的生活一直稳定下去。  
他去阿富汗之前不是这样的。曾经他是女孩子们追求、男孩子们嫉妒的对象，漂亮又嚣张，像一头年轻的牡鹿。而他现在只从舞台的中心变成了货真价实的Mr. Cellophane，而现在站在聚光灯下的，是十年前他像妹妹一样照顾的小个子女孩——不对，她已经不能说是小个子了。Bucky可能永远无缘知道这十年她如何从一个一碰就倒的小姑娘变得像好莱坞影星一样高挑美貌——这成长期真来得够晚的。更重要的是，Stephanie Rogers现在是纽约第九选区的众议员：每周上三次电视，采访视频和新闻报道随处可见，打开谷歌搜索American Congresswoman最上面的一条就是她的维基百科词条。  
Bucky在电视上看见她的时候，总有一种不真实感。上一次他们说话是他入伍两年后被派去阿富汗的前夜，Stephanie带着连续熬夜复习的黑眼圈，一边困到流眼泪一边和他在布鲁克林大桥公园的草坪中间小声聊天，跟他一起度过了行前的不眠之夜。那时候她突然开始长个子，整个人走在纽约的大风里看起来格外羸弱。去掉Bucky那两年间回家的几次，入伍前他们最后一次说话还是她的高中毕业舞会——她被好不容易找到的舞伴放了鸽子（当然是有计划的），又在一个人离开的时候穿着穿不惯的高跟鞋摔下了楼梯，Bucky感到不放心，去学校找她的时候她正提着高跟鞋和裙子，左脚扭了肿得老高，光着脚一瘸一拐地从体育馆后门往家走。不过他的Steph并不是一个爱哭鬼，在这种时候也只是蓝眼睛里有一点点水在打转。因为裙子和舞鞋是Bucky的父母给她置办的，还坚决不肯回家出丑。最后Bucky好说歹说把她带回自己第二天就到租期的公寓，给脚上了药。她坐在一堆行李中间看着Bucky小心翼翼地给她红肿的脚踝缠上绷带，念叨着让她到了大学以后一定要小心。这时她也没哭。  
她从来不是Bucky的女朋友——他入伍前没缺过女朋友，也从来没有用那种方式看待过Stephanie。她是他的朋友、没有血缘关系的家人和保护的对象（从来没有明说过），同时也是他和好几任女友分手的“罪魁祸首”。她对自己是个女生的事情似乎没有自觉，倔强地试图得到她想要的一切；她是个一碰就倒的斗士，对一切事情都很认真，对同学虽然有点无趣但足够真诚……从另一个方面来讲，她总是选择相信和同情别人，尽管Bucky决定回应她，但这就是她在公立学校表面的风平浪静下过得并不好的原因。上大学之后她的生活就更单调了，但总算没有人再故意欺负她。  
就像所有高中毕业让书呆子逆袭的烂俗青春剧一样，Stephanie Rogers，28岁，去掉她漂亮的外表还有什么？律师，众议员，撰稿人，社会活动家。Bucky开始觉得自己可能是电视剧里描绘的那些腆着肚子拿着啤酒一脸嫉妒又不知悔改的前高中恶霸之一了。除了肚子、啤酒、嫉妒、还有恶霸的部分。好吧，可能是恶霸。最近有个电影里面的反派在身上搞金钱豹一样的纹身，杀一个人就往身上加个小疙瘩。Bucky已经不记得自己杀过多少人了，但他是曾经是个杀戮机器，数下来的话肯定比那个反派的纹身多。  
“Congresswoman Rogers is on fire.” Sam评价道，“不只是说她仕途顺风顺水，你懂的。她完全可以去走维密大秀。”  
她看起来不需要我，也最好不要和我扯上关系。Bucky在晨间新闻的声音里吃着吐司想道。电视上的Rogers议员看起来像个误入凡间的天使，金发碧眼，严肃的脸上又带着一点天真，天生就是众人视线的焦点和话题的中心。但这也意味着她已经离Bucky远去了。天使怎么能和替人做脏活的人混在一起呢？  
“去走维密大秀也太浪费了。”Bucky看着电视屏幕说，“她应该做美国第一个女总统。”  
但他也清楚，如果Stephanie有一天真的成了美国第一个女总统，要么是这世界变成乌托邦了，要么他的Steph就被这污浊的世界腐蚀了。他不知道电视镜头以外的Stephanie是什么样子，但肯定是个一根筋的工作狂和能率领好周围人的上司。她面对的恶会比高中的小打小闹更复杂也更强大，不是Bucky能帮得了的，但她也变成了更完美的斗士，不会再一碰就倒。当年让她从楼梯上摔下来的高跟鞋似乎已经成了她姿态形象不可分割的一部分，有更多的人会听她诉说和演讲，关注和谈论她的人生。  
Bucky几乎能背下来Stephanie Rogers的维基词条里的所有内容——她如何生在一个不那么富裕的家庭，父母早逝，受到了Barnes家的帮助才没有去孤儿院、顺利完成了高中学业；她如何在Stark Industry助学基金的帮助下读了新闻学本科乃至法学院；她如何在学生期间半工半读、并参与和组织一次又一次的反战撤军游行；她如何在特区实习之后又突然选择回到布鲁克林竞选，等等。Bucky的名字在整个词条中并没有被提到，但他知道自己存在于一张旧时的照片里……或者是照片外。众议员还不到一米六的时候站在金门大桥前的留影被放在词条里，那是他们第一次坐飞机出去旅游时照的，他还洗出来了一张和家人的合影一起带在身上，但那两张相纸早就和他曾经死去的身份一并灰飞烟灭了。  
“Rogers众议员，其实我认识她。”Sam有一次对他说，当时他们两个正在撤离准备追缉几个毒贩，Bucky一言不发地在等红灯，“你不要告诉67局的其他人，这个是我可以炫耀的保留项目。”  
“你怎么认识她的？”  
“我刚退役的时候在特区做警探。当时还改不掉在部队的作息，每天早上会去国会那边跑步，她当时在华盛顿实习，每天早上也在那一带。”Sam掏出手机翻起照片，给Bucky看他和Stephanie在清晨华盛顿的合照，“她是真的很能跑，尤其长跑，后半段总是能超我车。”那张照片里两人看起来刚结束跑步，Sam拿着手机自拍，Stephanie在不远处压腿，朝着镜头露出一个有点紧张的笑脸。  
“后来呢？有什么发展吗？”Bucky尽可能让自己表现得像个为朋友桃花运高兴的好人，而不是一个保护欲过剩的落魄哥哥。  
“当然没有了，你想什么呢。她一个要做议员的人，天天除了工作和看书就是在健身，怎么会有时间和我发展。”Sam说，“她连流行音乐都不听的。”  
Bucky有一点庆幸，这的确是他认识的Steph，她完全没变。但他落魄哥哥的一面马上唉声叹气了起来，这已经不是他认识的Steph了。  
“当时她在和一些人一起搞反战宣传，通过我联系了退伍军人组织（VA）里的很多人做访谈，在几家大报纸上都发了稿子。特区的VA专门给她带的那个采访小组写了感谢信。”Sam望着车顶回忆往事，“现在想想她刚听说我原来在空军的时候，还很隆重地对我说‘感谢你为国效力’（Thank you for your service.）。我那时候就应该知道她一定能做国之栋梁。”  
Bucky没回答他。一方面是因为马上就要到目的地了，另一方面是他害怕Stephanie万一哪一天在什么场合见了他，也会跟他说同样的话。  
一次他和Sam拿到奖金去看戏，两个人毫不吝啬地买了Chicago的二等票。Sam看过电影，说这是他看过的最好看的音乐剧。Bucky本来看着也相当喜欢，但是听到Mr. Cellophane这首歌的时候，还是控制不住地眼睛有点湿。他曾经是个法律上死亡了的刺客、屠杀恐怖分子的利器，现在也理应老老实实作为一个隐形人活下去。Bucky的父母都劝他回去联系Stephanie，但他还是拒绝了。他对自己过去的十年甚至没有完整记忆，也不知道自己将来会变成什么样，除了丑闻和灾祸什么也带不给他的旧友。他是个扭曲的透明人，所以这份扭曲也一样透明。  
“I tell ya Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane shoulda been my name.  
Mr. Cellophane 'cause you can look right through me,  
Walk right by me and never know I'm there.  
Never even know I'm there.”  
“Sarge，Sarge。”他正隔着一层泪花看着模糊的台上时Sam在旁边小声叫他，给他递了张纸巾。Sam是个好朋友，Bucky发自内心感谢他，但这也改变不了他已经不在人们视线里的事实了。

“战争使我们分离。” （war tore us apart）  
这是Banner医生第一次听到这句话。他对面坐着的是年轻的Rogers议员，平常束起的金发散了下来，衣饰朴素却仍然看起来光彩照人。  
“是你的家人吗？”  
“我的确有家人因为所谓战争去世，我父亲，他那天在双子塔办公。”她苦笑一下，“但我说的是真的战争，在中东的。他参军两年以后被派出去，又过了一年我就收到了他的死讯。”  
“抱歉让你提起这件事。”  
“没关系。反正我面对一个心理医生总不能把这事一直藏着。”  
“之后发生了什么？”  
“我本来是学新闻的，想着总有一天能到阿富汗去见他，不管他变成了什么样子。但我接到那通他家人的电话之后，就没有理由去了。信里说他是在突袭行动里被炸死的，没有留下遗体，只有一块狗牌和一些遗物被送了回来，我去了那边也无从纪念。但我觉得我可以让更多被战争折磨的人——活着的人过得更好，他肯定也希望我这样。所以我才决定去考法学院然后从政，然后我的奖学金申请也通过了，一切都还算顺利。我在特区的时候去VA采访，见到了一些他曾经的战友。他们说那个部队活着的人已经全部撤回来了。可他不会回来了。”  
“你可以具体说说他是什么人吗？是你的朋友或者是恋人？”  
“不能说只是朋友，也不算恋人。我从青春期就不觉得谈恋爱有多吸引人。”她接着说道，Banner医生注意到她正紧张地绞着手指，“之后这么多年我也只试着谈过一次恋爱，但他选择留在特区——留在CIA，所以没什么结果。非要说的话我觉得我和他的关系类似家人。我不想把这个归到到了多少岁还没结婚就在一起的那种关系里，因为本来就不是那样的。他……我十几岁的时候是个完全不会忍气吞声的人，只有他不仅不怪罪我，还总是过来帮我，即使我有的时候不太想让他插手。有一次我被几个看我不顺眼的女生拿锈钉子划破了胳膊，要去医院打消炎药，我母亲当时已经生病了，我本来想自己去医院的，但校医非得要我叫个人一起去，我只好给他打了电话。他什么也没说马上过来找我，那之后我才知道她当时的女朋友因为这事和他分手了。”  
“插句题外话，Stephanie，你觉得你现在是个会忍气吞声的人吗？”Banner医生的表情让Stephanie马上知道，他对这个问题没有期待明示的答案。她低下头，笑得有些不好意思。  
“如果你的这个——不管是朋友还是家人——看到你今天的样子，他肯定不会感到失望的。”  
“大家都这么说，Banner医生。”Stephanie抬起头来，“但这都是‘如果’罢了。我知道我应该接受自己不能改变的事情，但我并不想接受。我只是无能为力。我每天晨跑和上班的路线都要经过布鲁克林的VA，我自己安排的，好像哪天真的能有偶遇的机会。我当然知道这都是想象和自我安慰。他去世之后我变了很多，我现在的自我劝解方法是他在用另一种方式支持我。我很幸运。”  
“但我觉得你没有变。”Banner医生说，“你的生活处境和计划好的人生轨迹和从前不同，这不是你自己的变化。我不会说你在用工作麻痹自己、你需要放松走出阴影向前看之类的话，肯定有无数人对你说过这些。但你需要和自己的过去说个再见。”  
“……”  
“让我猜猜你要说什么。”Banner医生靠回沙发上，“你真的不想。”  
“我真的不想。因为没人比得过他。”  
“你都和谁说过这些？”  
“只有你和几个朋友。”  
“或许和更多的人倾诉会有帮助？你也可以把他当成你下次演讲时的一个论据警醒世人，可以不提名字。”  
“他不是我赚取同情的工具。我是不会消费他的死的。”  
两人间一阵沉默。  
“Rogers议员，你真的很固执。”Banner推了推眼镜，“那不如这样——如果你明天上班路过VA的时候真的遇到了他，你会怎么样？”  
“你这是在给我出难题。我已经拒绝想象这种情景了。”  
“就设想一下。”  
Stephanie望着高楼落地窗外繁忙的街道沉思了一会儿，干脆地说：  
“我不知道。”  
“你是在拒绝想象还是真的不知道。”  
“我想了，我真的不知道。”Stephanie说，“我可能会冲上去抱他，问他这些年都去哪了，看看他现在住在什么地方，用一切我能做的回报他。但我又担心……”  
“你又担心什么？”  
“我担心我只能这样回报他，说到底还是回不去了。”  
她的手指又紧紧地绞在一起。Banner医生记了两笔，决定开启下一个话题。

2

“如果我不是个女人呢？”  
Stephanie裹在Bucky的外套里，望着被纽约城灯光映红的天空低声说道。她困得有些睁不开眼，靠在Bucky的肩膀上才让自己不倒头睡着，声音像是在说梦话。  
“你在说什么？”  
“如果我不是个女人，我的生活会变好吗？我会不会明天和你一起去阿富汗？”  
Bucky则是完全没有睡意。这是他在布鲁克林的最后一晚，他还不知道自己会不会有去无回，或者回来得不太完整。临行还有这种心态不是个好兆头，他悲观地想着。  
“不会。”他低下头说，“两个问题的答案都是不会。”  
“为什么，因为我太病弱？我上大学以后身体比以前好多了，等我毕业了也可以去前线报道。当然我更希望你在那之前回来。”  
“这是战争，Steph，不是什么NYPD能解决的小打小闹，而且还是你不需要赶着去面对的战争，无论怎么样我都不希望你参与。”  
Stephanie打了个哈欠，她太累了。她从学校来之前刚整理完一个录音稿，连着三四天只睡了四个小时，现在真的快要昏过去了。但是她想，如果在这里睡过去，一切就真的结束了，等睁眼时她的身边会空空如也，只有对未来无形的恐惧会凝结起来栓塞她的喉咙。她完全了解那些战场上传回来的消息，人消散成一个个数字和耸人听闻的故事，就算是能回来，那些经历也会像毒气一样把人从里面烧得千疮百孔。她不会再问Bucky能不能留下来——这件事他们早就讨论过。不管其中是否有阴谋，他们的命运都因那个九月而改变。这是复仇吗？还是一场精心策划的骗局？Stephanie极力想知道这一切背后的真相，但在这个故事里，她并不是站在一切中心的主角；就算她是，事情也远远没有那么简单。  
“走吧，我送你回家。你得好好睡一觉。”  
Bucky的左手环过她的肩膀让她站起来，然后松开了。他知道Stephanie不喜欢在走路时和别人黏在一起。他们沉默着并肩而行，凌晨的街上没有什么人，只有老鼠在垃圾堆和下水道之间穿梭，说不定还有抽大了的流浪汉和随时准备引人上钩的毒贩。走到Stephanie的公寓门口之前，他们都没怎么说话，困倦和寒冷可以把一座城市装点成无尽的炼狱（purgatory），只是不知道什么时候才是个头。  
“没有人能靠一己之力结束战争。第一次世界大战打了三天就人们就知道这事了。”  
到了公寓门口，纤瘦的金发女孩脱下他给她的外套，Bucky接了过来，看着她从一个小时之前就已经困得湿润的蓝眼睛。  
“但至少可以让它结束地更快些。”他把外套穿回身上，对她张开双臂。她已经长高了一些，但还是要他弯下腰去才能让她抱住自己的肩背。他的Stephanie抱起来一直都像一副轻飘飘的骨架子，“瓷娃娃”这个词已经被她禁用一段时间了。  
“我回来之前别做蠢事。”Bucky说，Stephanie在风里坐了很久，全身冰凉，现在触感真的像个瓷娃娃了，好像他一松手就会在地上碎得无法挽回。  
“怎么可能。你早就把那点蠢全都带走了。”她拍拍Bucky的后背，“记得联系我。”  
然后她松开手，他坠进了黑暗里。

Bucky在沙发上猛然惊醒。这已经是他不知道第几次梦到去阿富汗的前夜了。那晚纽约初冬的寒风好像给他留下了肉体的记忆，每次从这个梦醒来都让他全身疼痛，好像真的碎得无法挽回的是他。他在只有静了音的电视光亮的房间里坐起身来，眯着眼睛看了看新闻节目左下角的时间，五点半，他只睡了两个多小时，离上班还有一段时间可以让他把昨晚的残局收拾一下。Sam睡在另一个小沙发上，他还是能喝醉的。两个单身汉的电影之夜最后还是以一地狼藉告终。他这次从Banner医生那里回来以后心情反而更差了，正好碰上一个因为个人失误放走罪犯的Sam，两个人无言地看了一晚上电影。  
他洗了个时间很长的热水澡让自己暖和起来，蹑手蹑脚地把啤酒罐和零食袋捡起来扔掉。从厨房回到客厅要把Sam叫醒时，他又见到了Stephanie之前演讲的回放，这回是在华盛顿女性大游行上的。她真好看，Bucky想，但她小时候也有这么好看，当时根本没人注意到她。正当他站在电视前发呆时，他还在沙发上的手机突然铃声大作。他捡起手机接了个很短的电话，Sam从沙发上挣扎着下来。  
“是谁？”Sam被吵醒时心情差得很。  
“是局长。”Bucky说，“他让我们现在就去分局。”  
“什么，咱们睡过头了吗？现在这不才……七点一刻？而且是周六。”  
“他说有紧急事件。Rogers议员办公室和家里同时收到了恐吓信，他希望咱们两个搭档处理这个案子。你昨天没追到的那个凶手可以移交给别人了。”  
Sam好像脑子还有点没转过来。  
“恐吓信？”  
“死亡威胁。送到了办公室信箱、家里信箱和工作邮箱里。她家附近的几间公寓突然也突然被腾空，都是可以进行监视的角度。”Bucky在手机上查看着局长发来的资料，“对谁做的还完全没有头绪，现在的第一目标是保护议员，可能有侦查和在一定场合做保镖的任务。局长说他想让咱们两个去，所以这对你可能是个机会？”  
他跟着Sam到洗手间去试探地问道，Sam在刷牙，听了这个一脸困惑。  
“什么机会？”  
“……就是个机会。我的意思是说，你知道的，我不能违抗局长命令，但我可以做一些不用和她接触的事情，比如说排查周边环境之类的。”  
“Sarge，你在做梦。要是咱们两个之间有一个要去保护议员肯定是你。You are fast, you are strong, and you have a metal arm.*”  
“但是你认识她——”  
这时Sam的手机又响了，他赶紧洗了把脸出去接电话。Bucky一听就知道是局长又通知了他一遍同样的事情。  
Bucky知道这一天还是回来，只是早晚的问题。如果有可能，他甚至想拖到在他们都已经迈入中年，Stephanie真的已经家庭幸福功成名就，在查看一些过去的文档的时候发现了被救回来的士兵里有他的名字。那时候他可能已经完全是另一个人了，没办法再影响她的美满人生。Bucky总觉得战场上他被注射的那些用来稳定精神状态的药物可能已经给自己的脑子造成了不可逆转的损伤，尽管复健的时候医生说他不会有事。他趁着Sam和局长说话时看了看镜子里的自己，除了有点黑眼圈以外还算可以，但他还是拿起了他没再频繁使用的电动剃须刀。这时Sam挂了电话，走进洗手间来到他身后。  
“你想通了？”  
“想通什么？”  
“去接这个做保镖的任务啊。”Sam说，“我都不知道你到底在纠结什么。我们上午先去排查一下议员的办公室和周边情况，议员的秘书刚刚联系局长说下午可以见面交流一下，我们去给的地址接她，然后去看看公寓里和周围有什么问题，需不需要去安全屋。”  
“我觉得她应该会拒绝去安全屋。”Bucky仍然盯着镜子，“如果真的有需要的话你得做好谈判苦战两小时的准备。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我猜的。”  
“你猜的？”  
“回头再说。”Bucky把剃须刀清理干净，拍了拍Sam的肩膀走了出去。他好像从军队回来还不到一年就染上了现代人的拖延症。希望Sam不会在意。

上午确定了Rogers议员的办公室没有受到窃听和来自周边的监视之后，Bucky和Sam来到了秘书提供给他们提供的地址。  
“我觉得她练拳击的时间已经快要比我一个当过兵的长了。”Bucky准时这家以格斗训练闻名的健身房前停车时Sam说道。  
Bucky给车熄火之后决定不能再拖延下去了。他在和Sam一起走出车里时还是艰难地开了口。  
“Sam，你是不是今天早上问过我到底在纠结什么……Sam？”  
他的搭档走得飞快，Bucky快跑两步追上去，刚想说话就已经来到了门口，前台的工作人员迎上来，直接剥夺了他给Sam解释的机会。前台问他们是要在门口等还是现在直接去找人的时候Sam直接激动地选择了后者，顺带还和前台服务员吹了五分钟他和Rogers议员在华盛顿认识的事情。这根本不是Sam的保留节目，Bucky想，他只是找到机会就想把这件事拿出来吹罢了。不过也可以理解，谁认识了Rogers议员不想把这件事拿出来炫耀呢？  
他们来到拳击场边的时候已经到了约定的时间，但显然Stephanie和她的教练都不想中断这组。Bucky在门口相对没那么显眼的地方站着看她。她看起来比在电视上还要高且健壮，长发束了起来，如果不是那个Bucky熟悉的坚定表情，他简直要说议员和小时候判若两人了。前台过去告诉她和教练Detective Wilson和Sergeant Barnes到了。她听到这两个名字先是露出了一点疑惑的表情，然后和教练告了别，俯身从场里迈出来摘掉拳套，马上Sam就像是见到老朋友一样迎了上去。  
“几年没见，现在应该叫你Rogers议员了。”  
“不用不用。在布鲁克林过得还习惯吗？”  
Bucky在Sam背后看他们两个客套有点不知如何是好。可能是因为已经在心里预演过很多种可能性，他现在表面还能保持冷静；但是他眼前的是活生生的Steph，一个比原来更漂亮更完美的Steph，他需要在保证不伤害到她的前提下把一切事情都告诉她——他没办法对她撒谎，也完全没有准备好一切。  
“让我来给你介绍一下和我一起的Sergeant Barnes...”Sam回过头来才发现Bucky还在门口的角落，“你站那么远做什么？”  
这一刻还是来了。Bucky看着Stephanie的表情渐渐从轻松的微笑变成震惊，十分无助地想道。如果还是她熟悉的那个小个子Steph，自己可能已经被怒气冲冲的她按在椅子上审问了。但十年过去了，他们都已经是成年人了——  
“Bucky？”  
去他的成年人。  
“Who is ——”  
Bucky不知道自己是怎么迎头整个撞上Stephanie的，那一瞬间他觉得自己胸腔里的空气全都被挤出来了。他被身上还湿漉漉的Steph结结实实地抱住的时候甚至忘了给震惊的Sam投过去一个抱歉的眼神。她真的长高了很多，Bucky不用再弯腰了，从拳击场上下来身体还是滚烫的，匀称的肌肉和曲线全在他的怀里。Steph意识到自己身上还全是汗只用了两秒钟，她立马推开了Bucky（力气真的够大），一脸故作镇定地看着他们两个。  
“不好意思，我现在快蒸发了。你们能去车里等我吗？我去冲个澡马上就来。”  
Bucky和Sam都点了点头，目送Stephanie从场边收回东西冲向淋浴间。  
“Sam，你听我解释……”  
念着室友和同事情，Sam没有打断Bucky而是让他大概讲完了自己故事。Bucky预见到了Sam的不满，但他没料到Sam生气的原因。  
“回来九个月一句话也不说，你就一混蛋。”Sam干脆地下了结论，“而且你真的够奇怪的。你跟她住在同一个区，可能只隔着两条街，还都在公务员系统里，你还希望能藏起来多久？”  
“我没希望能藏起来多久。”Bucky委屈地说，“我只是不想打扰她。”  
“她是你的朋友。”  
“她是纽约九区众议员。”  
“你他妈到底脑子里哪根筋搭不上？她就算是美国队长你也不能这样。”  
“美国队长又他妈是什么？”  
“漫画书角色。”  
“……”  
“你中学都没看过的吗？”  
“不好意思，我在中学还是人生赢家。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，“总之你懂我意思吧。”  
“要是真的能按漫画书那一套来我还犹豫个什么？她万一现在不是单身呢？如果我影响她工作或者竞选怎么办？”Bucky在驾驶座上突然提高了声音，“我现在再突然出现在她眼前简直像个废物亲戚过来攀附权贵——”  
“说白了你还是过不了自己这道关。”Sam直接打断了他，“你不相信她成了成功人士还能处理好自己的人际关系，怕如果出了岔子更加打击你的自尊。我现在终于知道她在华盛顿的时候为什么对你的部队那么好奇了，她不完全是在工作，她在纪念你。”  
Bucky被Sam逼问得哑口无言，撑在方向盘上的右手不受控制地开始发抖——别，别在这个时候。他自从复健结束以后就没有再经历过这个了。他侧身去拿副驾驶前小柜子里的水，头痛得像是有人在把一根锥子敲进他的脑袋。他隐约听见Sam问他有没有事，眼前的世界开始逐渐变成红黑两色。他知道自己不试图调整的话后果是什么，而且他真的不想让事情变成这样。  
“你来开车。”他拿出喝了一半的矿泉水瓶和墨镜，把副驾驶的柜子用力合上，挤出剩下的理智对Sam说道，然后从戴上墨镜从车里走了出去。虽然纽约空气质量不算好，但一点凉风还是让他缓了过来。他痛恨自己这具不听使唤的身体，也痛恨那些他记不得的试验在他身体上留下的痕迹，但又有什么办法呢。  
Sam凑过来：“你没事吧。我刚才可能话说得的确有点重，抱歉。”  
“不是你的问题。”Bucky摘下墨镜，眼前的景象又变回了正常的样子，“你说得对。我得和她好好谈谈。”  
他们沉默地回到车里继续等人，又过了五分钟Stephanie才过来敲了敲驾驶座的车窗，Sam开了车后门，她整个人挤进有些窄小的警车里，和Bucky的眼神在内后视镜里相撞之后又躲开了。  
“不好意思，让你们等太久了。”她翻了翻包从里面拿出来一张便利贴递给Sam，“这是我家地址，不知道局长有没有给你们。”  
“便利贴，Stephanie，现在都什么年代了。你可以在手机上发给我的。”Sam看了一眼地址，发动了汽车。  
“那从来不是我的第一反应。”Stephanie说，她在后视镜里的倒影总是能想办法把Bucky的眼神拖过去。不错，她现在应该还是个电子产品杀手。他有几次试图回头去搭话，但是每次都会在回头的过程中先撞见尽可能在看路的情况下给他使眼色的Sam。  
“Stephanie，局长给你把这之后的安排都交代清楚了吗？”Sam突然开口问道。  
刚刚还在后座望着窗外发呆的Stephanie转过头来看向前面，她的眼睛又在往后视镜上飘，然后落到了Bucky金属制的左手上，欲言又止。  
“他大概和我说了一下计划，我也把公寓收拾好了。如果你们要来检查安保或者周边有没有被窃听之类的，我今晚七点要出去看一个朋友的戏，希望能在我出门之前结束。”  
“好的，我相信Sergeant Barnes能解决所有问题。我得去地产中介和警局那边确认一下那几间被腾空的公寓是怎么回事。”  
好的，Bucky想道。他没想错，Sam的确是这样打算的。一会儿下车第一句要说什么？对不起还是对不起？Sam的话让他感到自己的确十分自私。“你要和别人多沟通”，Banner医生的话也在他脑子里自动回放起来，“不要总猜测别人的想法。多谈谈会解决很多问题。”  
他们驱车来到了临近布鲁克林高地的一个住宅区。虽然没有真正的富人区那么高级，但一看面前的高层住宅楼就知道房子并不算小。Sam与他们两个告别之后气氛一时间陷入了有点尴尬的沉默，Stephanie在前面带路，用门卡刷开了电梯，两个人在电梯里并排站着，正当Bucky要说出那句对不起时，Stephanie突然想起来了什么。  
“糟了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“有个朋友正留宿在我家，我忘了发短信告诉她，一会儿进去不要被吓到。她相当……奔放。”  
说完电梯到达，Bucky让Stephanie先出去，跟在她身后环视住宅楼内侧的配置和楼道里摄像头的摆放。要他说的话还算专业，不过看起来有漏洞可钻。  
Stephanie刚打开公寓门，里面就闪出来一个红发的人影——看起来还只穿着内衣。Bucky当即回过头去背对着她们。好的，他记忆里Steph多年以来的确没有男友，现在也已经是这个年代了，他怎么就唯独忘了这个可能性？  
“你怎么带回来个男人？”  
“Romanoff，我说了很多次不要弄得这么乱——你先进去把衣服穿上。”Stephanie把比她矮了半头的红发女人塞进房间里，走出来对Bucky抱歉地说，“不好意思，是我没有提前通知到。她——Natasha不是什么危险人物，只是个大学同学，现在在做演员，所以过得相当昼夜颠倒。”  
没想到还让Steph先说了道歉。Bucky走进除了客厅沙发一带到处都很整洁的公寓里，Stephanie已经放下包在收拾留宿人搞出来的一片狼藉。  
“你带回来的是谁？”Natasha在屋里朝外面喊了一声。  
“是警署的Sergeant Barnes。他来检查一下我的公寓，安保系统之类的。”Stephanie把咖啡杯扔进厨房洗手池，“你还有一个小时就要到剧院了，怎么现在还在这里？”  
“Barnes？”穿好衣服的Natasha一边梳头一边走出来，手里还拿着一个相框，“让我看看是哪一个。”她的视线在Bucky的脸和相框之间来回游走了几次，似乎是终于从一张合影里面找到了和面前人能对照上的脸，表情渐渐疑惑了起来。  
“把这个放回去。”Stephanie把她手里的相框抽走走进卧室，Natasha也冲了进去又拿出另一个相框，躲开了试图阻止他的Stephanie。  
“真的一模一样……这是他的邪恶双子还是你终于掌握了起死回生术？”  
“这个有点说来话长。”Bucky说，“但我真的不是什么鬼魂之类的。”  
“但装死这么些年，你可能的确是个恶魔。”Natasha在Stephanie抽走她手里的相框时撇了撇嘴说。她凑到Bucky面前接着小声说，“不要以为你在阿富汗待过我就怕你，再让她哭一次试试。”  
“Nat。”Stephanie走出来，明显是听见了Natasha故意压低的威胁，“别这样。”  
“没事。”Bucky摆摆手，目送Nat从她身边离开去洗手间把自己的东西收拾出来准备离开，转身回去看着面前的Stephanie。这种平视的感觉他还并不习惯。  
“我一直以为你死了。”  
这个时候他是不是应该回一句“我一直以为你要更小点”？Bucky的脑海里突然跳出来一句可能的回答。他好像又被带回了公立高中的屋顶上，他总是想多说点俏皮话让Steph别那么严肃。但他的理智让他从在车上的时候就一直盘算着怎么道歉。  
“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”Steph开始上下打量他，伸出一只手放在他的左臂上。  
“对不起Stephanie Rogers大四刚开学就经历了人生唯一一次重大的情绪崩溃。”Nat一边往包里塞东西一边在Bucky身后说，“还有连心理医生都没办法解决的心理阴影？你既然已经拿到了警徽，回到纽约多久了？怕不是票都投过了吧。”  
“我能处理好我自己的事情，Nat。”Stephanie对她说，“今晚剧场见。”  
Natasha没好气地离开了公寓。Stephanie抱歉地看了Bucky一眼，在他左臂上的手滑到了金属手指上，双手把它拿起观察了起来。她心里有一千个问题，把这场重逢排演了一万遍，但现在她不知道先说哪个好，也不懂为什么Bucky要道歉。先从小事说起，她想，一件一件地来，她能像个坚强的成年人一样处理好这件事。不断强化Bucky已经死了的事实也有她自己一份，她应该继续关注那些营救行动救出来的士兵的名字。她已经是Roger议员了，还认识CIA的人，只要想的话是可以得到这些情报的。但她没有——只是一个人生活在没有尽头的懊丧里。  
“这个义肢能像真的手一样感受到东西吗？”她低下头看着那只手，强作冷静地搜索枯肠，最后只说出来了这一句话。  
“能。”她听到Bucky尽可能轻快的声音，“只是造价和维护完全不是民用等级的。”  
不行了，去他的成年人。她低着头想。Stephanie Rogers应该是个永远完美的新时代女性代表，在镜头上维护了太久这个形象，好像让她面对自己也不应该有感情一样。她开始像接到那个电话的晚上一样抽搭起来，大颗的眼泪从她的蓝眼睛里落下来滴到Bucky的金属手心里，而那个总有做哥哥的自觉的人明显慌了神，用还属于人类的右手想要擦掉她脸上的泪。这还是她第一次在Bucky面前哭，至少之前她在他面前还是忍得住的，Stephanie脑子里面还勉强能冷静转得动的那部分好像置身事外，好像这一切不过是一场让她再次在雨夜湿着眼睛醒来的噩梦。这太多了，她剩下的部分有的在尖叫抗议，几乎马上就要起草一份让Bucky Barnes坦白从宽自证愚蠢的议案书，尽可能地杀死永远处于萌芽而没机会成长的眷恋。  
“别哭，Steph，我现在得专业点。”Bucky对她说，尽可能不让自己的左手碰到她，Stephanie抬起眼睛来，看到对方浅色的眼睛也是湿的，感到一点平衡，“而且再这么下去你女朋友可能要杀了我。”  
“女朋友？”  
“我虽然与世隔绝了很久，但好歹也是个纽约人，不至于那么保守。我不在意的。”Bucky说着从餐桌上给她抽了几张纸巾递过来，“可能是我默认你会等我回来鉴定你男友还是太天真了。”  
“闭嘴。她不是我女朋友。”  
“什么？”  
Stephanie的眼泪收回去了点，她那份议案书的完成度越来越高。她接过来那几张纸巾擦了擦眼泪和鼻涕，取回了成年人的理智。他们的对话和十年前并没有发生什么翻天覆地的变化，还是那个样子，她这样想着在Bucky的注视下憋回去另一波眼泪。  
“专业点，Sarge。”她把纸巾扔进客厅的垃圾桶里，又拿出了电视上那种主导一切的表情，“有什么话等到工作结束以后说。”  
“没问题，议员。今晚几点去哪接你？”  
“King’s Theatre，十点。”

 

*队2里队长对冬兵最初的评价。


	2. 3-Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点过去的事情和有点尴尬的坦诚相见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是不知道写了什么总之爆了字数的一章ORZ下一章中情局一枝花卡特公子和资本家史塔克公子就要出场了！我写得太渣叻肯定以后还是要汇总修改（土下座

3

Bucky开车来到位于Windsor Terrace的矮小公寓楼时正好是晚上十点，尽管白天阳光灿烂，天黑下来的晚风还是有些发凉。剧组的学生们正在陆续从大门口出来，一个个都欢快地笑着，从公寓楼里泄漏出来的舞曲声已经到了扰民的地步。他走下车来，正要掏出手机给Stephanie发个短信时，一个小小的人影突然从公寓楼大门前的楼梯边闪出来，吓了他一跳。Stephanie手里拿着团成一团的剧组T恤，背着和她身材不太相称的背包跟他打了声招呼，脸上的舞台妆还没怎么卸干净。  
“你怎么在外面，不是说了让你在屋里等我吗？”  
“别问了。”Stephanie低着头嘟囔了一句。  
这是Stephanie第一次也是唯一一次参加高中剧组的活动，她在The Crucible里演了个十岁的小女孩Betty*，没几句台词可念，也没有和剧组的人混太熟。距离她母亲下葬已经过去了五个月，所以下午的表演是Bucky的父母去看的。本来Stephanie不太想去这个剧组庆功聚会，但Barnes太太坚持让她去交点朋友，还让晚上十点Bucky开车去接她。她嘱咐Stephanie要在屋里等着，不要出门，更不要在灯光外面待着，一定要收到短信以后再出来，布鲁克林对Stephanie这样的小女孩并不是一个多亲切的地方。  
Bucky见她心情不好便没再多问，让她坐到副驾驶去。  
“Barnes，又来接人？”  
Bucky回头看了一眼，发现他知道那个领头的，比自己小一个年级，并不是什么老实的货色，但对他来说也不算什么威胁。所以他决定强横一点，速战速决。Stephanie也没有走进车里，站在Bucky的身后警觉地望着来人。她掏出了自己的家门钥匙攥在拳头里以防万一，金属部分的根部紧紧卡在她的指缝里。  
“不关你的事，Diaz。”Bucky尽可能表现地强横又没有攻击的意思，这种事他见得多了，一般也就是相互吓唬一下，就算打起来对面也不是他的对手。  
Diaz看了一眼在他身后的Stephanie：“我还以为你在跟我姐约会。你们为什么分手了来着？”  
“我只和你姐说过两次话。”  
“别装了，你问问这一片有哪个不知道的？”  
“我不知道。”Bucky干脆地说，耸了耸肩，“我要走了，你回去再跟问问你姐到底怎么编的吧。”  
“是你养的这个小婊子吧。”另外两个人见Bucky转身去开车门，开始向Stephanie逼近，“她是不是特别扫你的兴，听你之前的几任也提过她。今天晚上她也没干什么好事，是不是到了该教训教训的时候了？”  
那群男孩里其中一个眼疾手快地抓住了Stephanie攥着钥匙的那只手，把她从车门旁边拖开了。Bucky回过头的时候他们已经离开了一段距离，Stephanie还在挣扎着想要掰开紧紧钳着她手腕的那只手，但她力气太小了，又紧张得发抖，反抗一点用也没有。  
“放开她。”  
Bucky迎上去一步对面就往后退一步。学生们已经走得差不多，有几个路过的学生看到这一幕也不敢出手，赶紧跑开。这一带是居民区，说不定已经有人在窗边看着，等着一开打马上报警。他在接近那些人的时候闻到了奇怪的气味，想了一下，应该是大麻烟的气味留在了那些学生的身上。Bucky在心里苦笑了一下，他已经知道Stephanie又怎么招惹学校里的坏孩子了。  
他举起双手说：“你们放开她，我就不告诉警察今晚你们几个在这里做了什么。”  
Stephanie还在锲而不舍地挣扎着，抓着他的那个男生已经有点烦了，利用身高优势用力往上拖了一下她的手。Stephanie发出了一声短促的尖叫，疼得脸色发白——她脱臼了，手里的钥匙掉在了地上，但还是在做下一步挣脱的计划。Diaz和其他几个男生被她吸引得回过头去看了一眼，结果被Bucky抓准了时机，还没等反应过来，抓着Stephanie的男生的脸上就结结实实挨了一拳。Bucky没搭理突然混乱起来的人们，从地上捡起Stephanie的钥匙，把她塞进了副驾驶，系上安全带，无视那些还在拍他车窗朝他竖中指的男生们，直接把车开走了。他现在得去找个还开着的医院或诊所，虽然他自己也会处理脱臼，但他不确定会不会有什么其他的问题。  
Stephanie在副驾驶上仍然疼得小声抽气，她看着一言不发专心开车的Bucky，小声说：“你就不问问我怎么回事？”  
Bucky看了她一眼：“你又跑去多管那几个家伙抽大麻的闲事了。反正这也不是第一次。”  
“你不怪我？”Stephanie继续问他，“明明我已经被你爸妈警告了那么多回别管这些破事。”  
“他们的意见又不能代表我。”Bucky说，“非要我说你刚才就不应该一直尝试挣开他，万一一会儿到了医院查出来你手还要打石膏不就瞒不住了吗？”  
“我觉得没事，你给我接一下。”  
“不行，要是伤到骨头了可不能随便动。”  
“我不疼，不会有骨头的问题的。”  
“还有五分钟就到医院了。”  
Stephanie缩回了座位里。从他们两个刚认识的时候就一直是这样了——她负责一意孤行地搞砸事情，每次都试图不依赖Bucky解决那些被校领导轻描淡写地称为“学生之间的微小矛盾”的冲突，然后每次都落得被他救场的结局。每次Bucky来把她从事故现场带走的时候都话这么少，不像平常那样总想让她振作起来，也不去责备她。  
到了医院之后，一个急诊护士很快给Stephanie把脱臼的手臂接回去了，所幸没有伤到其它地方，但她的手腕上被抓出了让人没办法忽视的淤青。护士离开之前什么也没说，只是鄙视地看了Bucky一眼，Stephanie还想过去给人家解释，结果还是被Bucky勾着肩膀拉了回来。  
“回家吧。”他说，指了指她手上的淤青，“看来你又要被教训一顿了，等他们气消了以后我给你把这里包起来。”  
他们坐回车上时Stephanie坚持要坐到后座上，Bucky也没说什么。她在单调的引擎声里把瘦小的身体蜷缩在后座上，躲在车内后视镜也看不到的阴影里，望着窗外快速掠过的街景，咬着牙忍住鼻子泛酸的感觉。她轻轻戳着手腕上的淤青，好像这种疼痛能给她一些安慰。现在她又很感谢Bucky在这种时候总是不说话，因为他只要一开口安慰她，她知道自己绝对会当场不受控制地开始流眼泪。  
周围的建筑渐渐熟悉起来，他们停下等一个漫长的红灯。  
“你刚才问我为什么不怪你，我自己也想过这个问题。”Bucky这时突然开口了，“我一直觉得一个人不能占尽所有角色，像我就注定不能成为你。我从来没有被欺负过，还是现在这个系统里占尽优势的人，反抗霸凌这种话从我嘴里说出来就一点用处都没有。有些话我没有立场说，但我知道我要保护有立场说的人，总不能让他们也一直受委屈。”  
他说完之后没有听见Stephanie的动静，似乎自己也有点不安起来，回过头去看了一眼，这时交通灯变绿，Stephanie赶紧敲了两下驾驶座让他回过头去。行驶了一会儿，他从后视镜里看到Stephanie渐渐探出头来，脸凑到了驾驶座旁边。  
“你这样不安全，快坐回去。”  
“我是来给你的演讲打分的，给你个五十分吧。”  
“满分多少？”  
“一百。”  
“你太无情了。我还以为满分也是五十，我的演讲在你听来简直震撼心灵。”  
“都是些什么大白话？快回去精修演讲稿再出来，重新给你打分。”  
Stephanie说着皱起脸摇了摇头，Bucky在后视镜里看到她的样子，笑了起来。  
“心情不错？”  
“还行。总不能一直到回家都愁眉苦脸的，绝对要被盘问一整晚。”Stephanie坐了回去，“Diaz他姐姐到底怎么回事，是魔怔了吗？”  
Bucky叹了口气，紧张地说：“其实我和她尝试出去过一次……然后我觉得她人太奇怪就叫停了。所以如果她到处传播被我甩了，严格意义上也不算错。”  
“怎么这还是真的？”  
“我不是因为这个才一开始对他那么客气的。”  
“这不是最大的问题。”Stephanie又从驾驶座旁边探出头，“你是怎么就答应了的？”  
“她长得又好看，一开始感觉人还挺不错的。”  
“然后你就……”  
“我知道这样不好。现在想想我可能总共也没跟她说过几句话……别告诉别人，尤其在家里的时候别说。只有咱们两个的时候你可以随便教育我。”  
“那你到家以后也别提刚才我又差点被打的事。这点淤血的话应该好得还挺快的吧。”她说着开始检查自己手腕上的痕迹，“这还不能说是在哪磕碰的，连几个指头都数得过来。”  
“叫你别瞎挣扎。”Bucky拐进家里亮着灯的车库，停车熄火，“给我看看。”  
他小心翼翼地接过女孩细瘦的手臂，被晚风吹得冰凉的雪白皮肤加上凸出的骨骼让Stephanie像个易碎品——尽管她自己永远不会承认。那上面的指痕清晰可见，一看就知道是被人蓄意掐出来的。  
“要不你说是聚会的时候摔下楼梯，有人拉住你，结果力气太大？”  
“那我得怎么摔？得把细节编好一点吧。”  
“我总觉得觉得我现在和你讨论怎么说谎是在培养一个恶魔。”Bucky在昏黄的车库灯里看着Stephanie思考时转来转去的眼睛，“Miss Rogers，万一将来有一天你因为过于精妙的谎言变成坏人怎么办？万一我抓你的时候下不去手呢？”  
“我怎么觉得你会是我的共犯呢，Mr. Barnes？”  
Bucky做出了一个夸张的恍然大悟表情，肩膀被Stephanie轻轻锤了一拳。  
“算了，不编故事了。”她穿上外套背上书包，“我真的好想回去睡觉，快走了。”说完她又敲敲驾驶座，打开车门钻了出去。Bucky也解开安全带从车里走出去跟上她。

我们怎么会是共犯呢？Bucky把车停在路边等着另一个晚上十点到来，金属手指敲着方向盘，看着仍然空无一人的剧院门口想道。如果真的要在他们两个之间选出一个人被拉上法庭，那毫无疑问也会是他。他知道自己不止是曾经作为驻阿富汗美军的利器执行过突击任务，在他遍布冰冷、疼痛和黑暗片段的记忆里有过欧洲乃至美国的城市，死在他枪下的除了隐蔽起来的恐怖分子也有西装革履的白人。从那次让他失去了一条手臂的爆炸之后他的记忆就没有清晰过，他不准备撒谎。面对Stephanie他也无法撒谎。  
剧院散场了，他戴上手套推开车门，站在车边等着Stephanie出现。他很快就看见了她从剧院后门绕出来，穿得尽可能不引人注目，用棒球帽遮住了显眼的金发。他同时也注意到了让Stephanie如此警觉的原因——现在的剧院周边有得是蹲守的狗仔，等着抓拍一切他们能拍到的人物。在城市里，相机是新的枪炮，凝视是最锋利的刀剑，人言能够扭曲一切，包括他曾经认为是永恒的东西。  
Bucky感到了和在战场上不一样的恐惧。他不知道自己将来会变成什么样子，更不知道向他走来的Stephanie是否也像他一样被无休止的纷争扭曲。他不知如何面对即将到来的对话。  
有个狗仔似乎注意到了Stephanie，但是他并没有举起相机，而是直接向正在有演员离场的剧院后门跑了过去。剧院门口的海报上打着Natasha Romanoff的名字，她是imdb上话题上升趋势最快的剧场演员，自然是吸引所有人眼球的一号人物。  
“我们走。”  
Stephanie在靠近他时低声说道，两人一起坐进了车里。她摘下帽子，松了一口气。  
“回家的时候能路过一下那边的超市吗？我总觉得这次你的故事我得喝醉点才能听得下去。”Stephanie在副驾驶上看着他，视线平齐，“我自从那次崩溃过吓到Nat之后就没喝过酒了，可能今天是这几年来我第一次不太愿意保持清醒。”  
“没问题。”Bucky说着发动了汽车，“不过先说好了，我现在喝不醉。”  
Stephanie有点疑惑地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，又回头去看着前方有些交通堵塞的纽约街头。  
“这和从前每次你开车来接我一个样。”  
“你这回又没有招惹谁。”  
Bucky感觉Stephanie身材尽管不再那么小，她仍然在试图把自己藏进副驾驶的角落里。  
“我搞砸的事情比你想象的多得多。”她低下头，“还是直接回我公寓吧。”  
但Stephanie到家之后还是摸出了Natasha藏在她公寓角落的伏特加和苏打水放在地板上以备不时之需。她把公寓的沙发背放到盘腿坐了上去。她拍拍沙发让Bucky也过来。  
“你走之前跟我说不要做蠢事，但我做了很多。让我先说。”她认真地看着仍然带着点不安表情的Bucky说，“原来我的心理医生问如果你真的有一天回来了我要怎么做，我完全想不出来，但我又不想只提陈年旧事，而且你看起来也……”  
“对。”Bucky坦诚地点了点头。  
“所以我们扯平了？”  
“你可以先来。”  
“这样的话我们能一直说到明天早上。”  
“明天是周日，只要你没给自己安排行程，我们还有的是时间。”  
“对，我们有的是时间。”Stephanie从沙发上滚下去给自己倒了一杯伏特加兑苏打水，“那我来起个头。我得让自己说得流畅点。”  
Stephanie这个头起得并不算好。她从讲到自己大四的时候就已经喝到了第三杯，望着天花板开始说自己如何和Nat一起在外面租房，和Garrett Carter**如何从学校里最被看好的情侣到最终分手，还有她如何从四处打听Bucky的下落到最后失落地放弃。她意识到自己有点醉了，又坐起来打算清醒一下，本来要让Bucky先说几句，但思绪又渐渐飘走了。  
“Garrett第一次见我的时候就问我，你没怎么和男生说过话吧。我说对啊，怎么可能，他们哪看得见我。”她揉了揉眼睛，“我和他没得继续在一起了，我不想做Carter太太，他不想放弃在CIA的工作，也不知道到底人们为什么这么热衷非得找个人结婚。我现在长成这个样子，男人们一个个都过来搭话，好像我不知道他们想要什么一样。每次哪个企业家政客跟我多说两句话，网上就要开始传些有的没的，我对他们又不感兴趣。你当过万人迷，快教教我怎么对付这个。”  
“我高中的时候跟你现在又没法比。”Bucky把她手里一直握着的空杯子，起身打算把酒瓶和苏打水都从地板上放回柜子里，Stephanie这时起身用力拉住他的手臂让他坐回沙发上。  
“那告诉我你左手为什么变成这样的了。”她拉过Bucky的金属左手，手从卫衣袖口一直往里伸进去，“这个金属的部分要一直到哪里？是那场据说杀了你的爆炸做的吗？我今天说太多了，我本来是要听你这些年的事情……”  
她看起来真的醉了，因为一直摸不到Bucky左手金属部分的尽头，又把手拿出来放在他肩膀上，摸到那个金属和肉体的接缝时，因为过于陌生的触感有些吃惊。  
“我没什么好说的。”Bucky把Stephanie的手从自己的肩膀上拿下来，“我在那场爆炸以后被带走，上了不知道多少次手术台，从病床上下来以后就成这个样子了。我杀了很多人，Steph，不只是在战场上。那些药和休眠舱彻底让我失去了时间概念，记忆也不完整，九个月之前我被救出来的时候才知道现在是哪一年。”  
Stephanie有些茫然地看了他一会儿。  
“所以我觉得回来找你并不是个好主意。现在有那么多双眼睛都在看着你，你不能和我这种人扯上关系。我是个出了故障的机器，只能毁了你现在的生活。”  
“什么叫你这种人？”Stephanie皱起眉头坐直了身子，“你明明比那些……那些人都好，现在叫自己有故障的机器？他们到底对你做了什么？”  
“你醉了，去睡觉吧，明天再说。”  
“不行。你不能躲着我。”她拍了拍通红的脸让自己清醒一点，“休眠舱和药是怎么回事？”  
“每两次暗杀任务中间我都会被放回休眠舱里，睡不知道多长时间再醒过来。”Bucky简短地解释道，“我在沙漠里杀了人，下一次醒来可能是在德国、俄罗斯、有一次我一醒来，外面的景色还是华盛顿。我知道他们每一个人的名字和身份，但我不知道那些把我放进休眠舱里的人对我做了什么，我没法违抗这些任务。有的时候甚至像是断片了，或者另一个人格取代了我一样。”  
Bucky回国以后第一次对人说这些。他被营救小组救出来之后，来看望他的军队长官都嘱咐他说，他死而复生的闹剧是因为一封送错了的死亡确认信，而长时间没有联系是因为在执行卧底任务，这条手臂也是恐怖组织从俄罗斯买来给他装上的。Bucky对于过去能记住的东西不多，只能按照他们说的话对一切保密，但对Stephanie他没法撒谎。  
“如果你问Sam，或者给我家里打电话，他们都会说我去做卧底了。”他继续说道，伸出右手碰了碰Stephanie被酒精烧得通红的耳朵和脸颊，“也许你的确该喝醉一点听我说这些，因为没有什么是确定可信的。我不知道是谁在操纵我，你也不用把这些事情放在心上。等到这件事情结束以后我们也可以不用多来往……”  
Stephanie脸越来越红，她突然用力拍开Bucky的右手，从沙发上滑下去时差点踢翻在地上的酒瓶。她呼吸粗重地在客厅里来回踱了一阵，然后冲进了卧室。Bucky紧张起来，他已经开始后悔了，又想起在车里Sam到底怎么骂的他。看这样子Stephanie就算是真喝醉了也要被他气醒。他凑到卧室门口准备去道歉，却发现她背对门口，抱着笔记本电脑坐在地上，眼睛紧盯着屏幕上的文字和图片。  
“Steph？”  
Stephanie长出一口气，把电脑合上放在一边起身，转身过来走到他面前，还在试图用冰凉的手冷却好像在燃烧的脸颊。她眼睛湿湿的，还在调整呼吸。  
“第一，你是个自以为是的随便低估人的混蛋。”她用颤抖的声音说道，语气又严肃地好像在进行电视辩论，“而且你的话对我还是一点说服力都没有。”  
Bucky摇了摇头：“好像我什么时候说服过你。”  
“在顽固这方面你还是对付不了我。”  
Stephanie有点得意地笑了一声，又赶紧拿回严肃的表情。她的脸总也凉不下来，好像要把她的脑子也烧着了。Bucky伸出手去把她揽进怀里，她滚烫的脸颊埋在他的肩窝里，双手扣上他的后背。  
“第二呢？”Bucky问道。  
“明天跟我去见个人。”  
“见谁？为什么？”  
“Garrett。我和他调查过类似你情况的案子，没能查到头，但说不定能帮到你。你不是机器，Bucky，更不是什么坏掉的机器。你有权知道自己身上发生了什么。”  
“这是什么意思？”Bucky试图把她推开，但现在的Stephanie力气太大了，坚决不肯放手。  
“你答应我。”  
Bucky叹了口气：“好的。但不要把事情搞大，你还要连任竞选吧。”  
Stephanie放在他背后的手敲了一下他的脑袋。  
“闭嘴。”  
又过了几秒钟Stephanie才放开他，像是终于下了什么决心，看着Bucky的眼睛说：“你不要想甩掉我自己撑着。我相信你——就算他们因为你想知道真相而给你定罪，我也是你的共犯。”

 

*The Crucible：Arthur Miller讲塞勒姆女巫审判的话剧。Betty/Elizabeth Parris是从出场开始就仿佛被附魔了一般重病昏睡、从而导致之后一系列相互指控的配角。  
**因为Peggy的原名Margaret是没有男名的，所以取了一个音近的而且没有基督教背景的名字（Margaret原名是希腊语里的珍珠，Garrett是日耳曼语源）。


	3. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡特特工和史塔克少总也出场了

4

这不是Bucky第一次见到Garrett Carter。他已经不再是那个在刚开学时跑到酒吧交朋友的天真大学生，而是西装笔挺眼神冷峻的CIA特工，从外貌气质里一眼就能看出来他家境优渥、受过良好的教育，在人群中显得优雅又锋利。他仍然记得Stephanie和Garrett第一次见面那天晚上，正好赶上他从部队回家，他从窗子里见到Garrett开车把她送到了家门口，Stephanie高兴地对Bucky说她终于遇到了一个和她能聊得来的男生。那之后Bucky就开始发现，自己已经在渐渐找到自己生活节奏的Stephanie的生活中留不下什么痕迹了。在电话里他自己的单调生活可说得越来越少，而Stephanie得生活却越来越丰富。她渐渐成为了学生们的榜样和所有人的宠儿，不再需要他来保护了。  
现在他和Stephanie坐在特区的一间安静的咖啡厅里，对面是刚刚从办公室走出来的Carter特工。来到特区的Stephanie看起来更像是在办公室和电视里的那个她，Bucky也选择穿上简单西装和她一道行动。他把从战场上回来以后就没有剪过的头发在脑后简单扎了起来，枪带挂在身上。Garrett一落座，他就知道这个特工已经把他从头到脚完完整整地观察了一遍。  
“欢迎回到现实世界，Sarge。”Garrett干脆地对他说，“Stephanie已经把大致的情况对我说了，我们可以直接进入正题。你以前听说过阿富汗的人体改造传言吗？”  
Bucky摇了摇头。他昨晚才第一次在Stephanie电脑上了解到这些。  
“虽然她可能给你解释过了，但我可以给你提供一个CIA认识下的版本。”Garrett继续说道，“这个传闻大概是在五年以前开始在网络上传播的，主要内容是在阿富汗有人进行人体实验试图造出超级间谍，有人在网上放了一段进行改造手术的录像，但很快就被删除了。不到一年之后西海岸从旧金山到西雅图连续发生了六起爆炸案，死伤人数很少，不超过十人，但其中三个是我们当时的重要线人。最后调查结果是正在竞选参议员、主张激进反恐的的Anderson自导自演，因为他在住处持有相同的爆破设施，但他一直拒不认罪，并且在最后一次出庭前在监狱里自杀。那几个州的反恐措施也因此加强。但问题在于当时留下了一些奇怪的监控录像，和所谓的‘超级间谍’传言呼应了。在公共场所放置炸弹的这些人的共同特征除了蒙面以外，看起来速度和力量完全不像正常人。”  
Garrett把手机上的几段录像给他看，都是监控摄像头最后存活的最后几秒留下的影像。那些人看起来有男有女，全都蒙着脸，若无其事地破解了门口的安保系统，又无声无息地走进去把炸弹安装好。其中有一个人看起来像是女性，根据一组街头摄像头录像，她似乎是从五楼的窗口直接跳下来，稳稳地双腿落地离开了现场。  
“但Anderson一口否认他和这些放置炸弹的人有任何瓜葛，我们也无法在城市中找到任何有关他们的线索。”Stephanie补充道，“于是很快就不了了之了。改造人手术视频的发布者也在网上承认了自己造谣，全都是自己做的视频特效。但是他很快也死了，连着他的电脑一起被烧毁在了家里。”  
“你是说我和他们是一样的吗？”Bucky问道，“我的记忆不够可靠，尤其是时间概念。在我身上发生的大部分事情都是我醒来以后军方告诉我的。”  
“这才是问题所在。”Gerrett在服务生过来放下饮料时短暂地沉默了一下，等他走了以后才继续开口，“你复健之后精神状态评估怎么样？”  
“还好，在正常水平。只是我一般不被允许参加集体任务，只和我的搭档一起行动，除了这一点以外没有任何异常。”  
“入职三个月以来你办的最大的一件案子是什么？”  
“地区分局没有什么大案，”Bucky想了想，“主要在做的都是侦查，如果非要分大小的话要按收缴的赃物量算。”  
“那有没有直接和持凶器的犯罪分子接触并获得致命射击许可？”  
“没有。”  
Garrett和Stephanie交换了一个眼神，对Bucky说：“你能让我们单独谈两分钟吗？”  
“什么？”Stephanie立刻拉住了Bucky，对Garrett压着声音说，“你以为我是想把他当线人才带来和你谈的吗？我找你不是为了和你在这件事上再做一次英雄。”  
Bucky注意到周围安静得有些不正常。他抬起头来四处看了看，刚才坐在门口的最后一桌人离开了，刚才的服务生也不见踪影。他立刻警觉起来，手马上就能碰得到配枪，Carter特工抱着手臂靠到椅背上，一双眼睛上下打量着他，Stephanie叹了一口气。  
“你又来了。”她表现得有些无奈，“我并没有责怪你的意思，Garrett，你就不能相信别人一次吗？”  
“这是我工作的一部分，Steph。”Garrett表现得还是很冷淡，“我昨天在数据库里了解了你，Sarge，你是在‘牺牲’之前是个身上有军功的人，在各方面都表现得相当优秀，想必加上这些年的经历，在警局里你也是如鱼得水。纽约虽然不太平，但一般在警区称得上大的案子对你来说也是小菜一碟。但有关你牺牲、被俘、被营救以及复职的信息公开全部都被压到了最小的地步，我没来得及看，但我敢说布鲁克林VA里没有登记你的名字。说起来也不奇怪——我觉得这是被人有意安排的。”  
“退伍军人在社会中成为沉默的少数是一贯有之的事情，Garrett。我来找你是为了——”  
Stephanie的话卡在喉咙里，因为Garrett紧盯着Bucky若无其事地拿出了自己的枪对准了她。  
“那为什么你一个地区警察，过了这么一段好日子，突然拿到了一个这么有挑战性的任务？而且保护对象还刚好是你的熟人？”  
在他伸出另一只手打算给手枪上膛时，Garrett持枪的手就被站起身来的Bucky按在了桌子上，同时手枪被夺走卸下了弹夹。被那只金属手臂按住，Garrett几乎要在非人的力道下惨叫出声。Bucky看到弹夹是空的时马上就松开了他，手枪放回桌子上，人坐了回去。Garrett把还在颤抖的手收回去，握了两下拳感觉骨头和筋没有事，才把自己的手枪收回去。  
Stephanie也松了一口气，向后靠到椅背上。她已经不是第一次被Garrett的突发奇想吓到了。  
“你是想验证什么，Garrett？”  
“看看他。”Garrett朝她扬了扬下巴，让她看看坐在她旁边的Bucky。  
刚才Garrett给他的这个刺激让Bucky在迅速反应的同时，又感到了好像是脑子深处发出来的熟悉的刺痛和耳鸣。他的心跳自动加快，让他随时能够进入高速行动的状态，心脏泵血的声音和耳鸣遮挡了他的听觉。Bucky尽可能自己平稳呼吸，他看到Stephanie凑过来，通过嘴型判断她在叫自己的名字。他想说“我没事”，但是张嘴时却发不出声音。  
又过了不知多久这种感觉才渐渐褪去，心跳也逐渐平稳下来。他终于开始听清周边的声音，Stephanie还在叫他回过神来，Garrett一边看着他一边舒张自己刚被重击过的指关节。  
“你的精神状态评估真的没有问题吗，Sarge？”  
Garrett问他，从桌边拿过一个玻璃杯给他倒了一杯凉水递过去。  
“……刚才过了多久？”  
“也就十几秒钟的样子。”Garrett拿起手机发了条信息，刚才的服务生从后厨回来打开了咖啡厅的大门，客人也开始陆陆续续进来，“俄罗斯科技，对吧？还挺先进的，从任务状态回到普通人的样子只需要这么短的时间。能把手套摘下来给我看看吗？”  
Bucky看了一眼Stephanie，她点了点头，才把自己左手的手套摘下来。Garrett仔细观察了一下，又让他活动了活动指关节。他拿手机拍了个关节活动的录像才让Bucky把手套戴回去。  
“我们两个真的需要单独谈谈。”Garrett说，在Stephanie反驳之前打断了她，“我懂你的意思，Steph。你就当我们单独叙叙旧。”  
“好吧。”  
“Sarge，你可以去柜台那边待一会儿吗？”  
虽然并不想，但Bucky还是起身移动到了柜台那边。他环视了一圈咖啡厅里的人，仍然是他们进店时的那些，全部都是Carter特工找来的演员。反过来说这样也比较安全。  
“说吧。”Stephanie对于这种特工的操作已经见怪不怪，她附身靠近Garrett，以便他们能够小声交谈。  
“Steph，我知道他对你有多重要，我也知道你有多固执。但这次你必须撤出这件事。”Garrett卸下了冷酷的一面，略带担忧地对她说，“刚才他进入的那种类似于催眠的状态，很像我曾经了解到的军队里曾经尝试投入使用的药物技术，一旦受到足够的外界刺激就进入临战状态——刚才只是简单的试验。如果按你想的，他真的和那个改造人的传言有关的话，那我们之前全都想反了。不是恐怖分子，是我们的军队在国内故意制造恐袭。”  
“我知道了，我知道你说的压制信息的意思了。”Stephanie说着，看了一眼柜台边的Bucky，又把眼神移回来，“所以现在他们故意把他安排在一个身上带着死亡威胁的公众人物身边，是为了让他进入状态？这不太可能，他们没必要特地暴露这个秘密。”  
“所以我也不懂到底是什么情况，但你现在必须撤出去。我可以想办法让布鲁克林警署换人保护你，或者想点别的办法。你不能趟这趟浑水，如果你因此知道得太多，今后想要继续从政基本不可能。交给我，这是我的工作。”  
Stephanie长叹一口气，疲惫地用手掌揉了揉眼睛。  
“我要说我不想呢？”  
“Steph——”  
“他昨晚对我说，他觉得自己像坏掉的机器。”她没有让Garrett继续劝下去，“你还记得我们在华盛顿VA采访过的那些人吗？和他们比我太幸运了。他们中的很多人都不太善于表达，讲不出那些故事。他们因为战争被扭曲的东西太多了。”  
“你在因为自己的安全而自责吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“还是说你从来就没有放弃过这个调查？”  
Stephanie沉默了，她的眼神变得躲闪起来。  
“被我说准了。”Garrett点点头，“我不知道你现在走到哪步了，但我会尽可能给你提供全身而退的机会。你现在不是一个独立的调查记者，你是代表人群发声的人——你能带来更大的改变，这不就是你想要的吗？”  
“但为了所谓的改变，我放弃的所谓‘小事’也太多了。”Stephanie说，“我的心理医生原来问过我如果他能回来我能做什么，我想了想以后发现，说是什么政界新秀，其实我什么也做不了。现在我不仅是幸运的那个，受到了这么多帮助，还连一台‘机器’都修不好。”  
Garrett回头看了一眼正在柜台和服务生小声交谈的Bucky，对方马上就注意到了他的视线。他对Bucky笑了一下，转回头来说：“总之遇到麻烦了叫我。我现在得去趟Stark那边。”  
他们一同起身离开桌子，Garrett在店门口对他们两个做了简短的告别就驾车离开了。  
“你们说了什么？”Bucky问Stephanie，和她并肩在街上迈开步子。  
“CIA的破事。”Stephanie耸耸肩，伸手挽住了Bucky的手臂，“你想在特区走走吗？咱们还没有一起来过，这个季节的景色是最好的，博物馆也开了新的展厅。国会那边也可以在外围看看。”  
Bucky回忆了一下，他们的确没有一起来过特区。说起来有点奇怪，他们都一起连续坐几天巴士去过西海岸了，却还没有来过离纽约这么近的地方。在布鲁克林待久了，这种干净宽敞的都市反而给他带来了不现实的感觉。他看到那些建筑，渐渐想起护目镜后它们的样子，但Stephanie鞋跟和水泥的撞击声又把他从回忆里拉回来，还有挽着他的手的触感——在这块他杀过人的地方显得真实又虚幻。  
“你想去哪？”Stephanie问他，见他一时想不起来什么，继续指着前面的路口说，“那是我住在这里时每天晨跑要经过的路口。”  
Bucky听她一边走一边介绍她在这里经历过的事情，他想问的有很多，但又不知从何说起。他觉得自己的确是被剥夺了语言，他们有过那么多过去，现在却对起话来时却又越来越大的距离感。但这没关系，Bucky想着，打起精神回应Stephanie的每一句话，他想要从她的口中了解每一个细节，而不是在网上搜索有关她的所有新闻和资料。他们还都是有体温和心跳的人，不是由严加选择的事实和记忆拼凑起来的形象，这就足够了。  
这一刻还能持续多久呢？他在看着Stephanie在路上遇到的仰慕者们一起自拍时想，这一刻马上就会变成过去，他们前途未卜。Bucky已经习惯了暗示自己远离Stephanie，在将来的某一时间平静地放开手，虽然自己遭遇了诸多不幸，但也至少让她有一段完美的人生。他从唇语读出了和Garrett对话时Stephanie在说什么。  
“我要说我不想呢？”  
他从小就是个符合所有人期望的孩子，很少问出这种问题，但Stephanie却一直在拒绝。她拒绝被众人视为理所应当的冷漠之恶，她拒绝被铺天盖地的嘈杂淹没而不能发声，她拒绝在他人意见中随波逐流。James Barnes也想要这种愤怒，他不只是个为国服务的士兵——他是个人，是个尽管沉默而破碎，仍然在坚持生活的人。他不想远离Stephanie，他想像从前一样在一起准备考试的下午看她心不在焉地填满一整面素描本，在深至膝盖的大雪里拉着她的手费力地走回家；别人看到他们时不再叫他们议员和中士，而是本来的名字。

然后呢？夜晚地下停车场里的第一声枪声响起的时候，Bucky感觉自己的意识好像分裂了出去，在半空中冷漠地看着自己用左臂给Stephanie挡下来人的子弹，她身旁的巡警却被一枪打中了额头。他们赶快找了一辆车作掩体，第一个持枪追上来的人被他转身一枪托打昏在地。可悲的人——那个俯视一切的他想——明明没有办法摆脱自己的身份，还想要这无能的愤怒。他通过耳机联系到了特区警局，同时带着Stephanie逃离身后追着他们的四五个人。典型的雇凶杀人，而且毫无顾忌。但对Bucky来说不是什么难事。他最先请求了武器支援，和封锁停车场入口，只要射程足够，这些目标对他来说过于简单，但现在他只能等敌人接近。  
Stephanie和他背靠着停车场出口斜坡处的墙蹲下，她的脸上一直到胸口还全是刚才被子弹击中脑袋的巡警留下的血液和脑浆。从脚步声判断大概外面还有至少六七个人。她看着在他身边的Bucky继续和上级汇报情况时感到一阵恍惚，好像她已经见了千百次他这个样子。  
“请求致命射击。”  
他通过耳机对上级说道，在获准的那一刻就掏出手枪转出去消灭了一个敌人。对面的子弹不断打在水泥墙另一侧，有一些流弹从外面弹进来落在她的脚下。随着Bucky的每一次转身射击外面的子弹声都会小下来一些，渐渐被接近的警笛声盖过。停车场的出被打开，有警车行驶了进来，持枪的警官们从车上下来的同时给Bucky递过去一个箱子——他需要能让他施展突击的武器让他走出掩体。Stephanie在警车对讲机的噪音里听着外面的情况，一直到所有回击的枪声完全停止。  
这不对劲。Stephanie想。她一直以来都以为自己在接近充满血与火的战争，在试图用文明的方式让野蛮的杀戮停下来，但她从未真正成为过现代战争的一员。他们在办公室里讨论的战争，是沙盘、箭头、一串串数字和名单，那些退伍军人给她形容得再恐怖，也没有她刚刚经历的十几分钟真实降临的死亡令人窒息。她看到Bucky走回来把枪拆解之后放回箱子里，放回警车上，他的脸映着警车变换的灯光，表情冷漠又有些茫然，好像他刚才做的事情不过是随手清理了一片杂草丛生的草坪。另外两个警员向她跑来把她从地上拉起来，给她用一块毯子擦掉脸上的血迹。那些血已经干了一半，越擦她脸上越混乱，于是她拒绝了。她全身冰凉，想回头去看看Bucky，但警员们阻止了她。  
她看到Bucky依然站在那里目送她离开，脸上还是那个麻木的表情。她不祥的预感越发强烈起来，挣脱了想把她架出去的两人，脱掉在坡道上碍事的鞋子，回去捡起Bucky的西装外套回来递给他，地上的弹壳和碎石硌到了她的脚心也不管。她尝试着叫了两声Bucky的名字，他依然没有反应，也没有说话，只是一开始看她过来迟疑了一下，随着停车场入口出现了探照灯和相机的闪光灯，他脱下西装外套挡住了他们两个，从地上捡起鞋子把她带到地面上的救护车里。  
在那些传言里他们是怎么给士兵们洗脑的来着？Stephanie回想起自己的调查，她记得有很多方法，药物、催眠、乃至古旧的电击。但中情局在美军驻扎的地方没有找到任何设备、文件和相关的证据，他们甚至不能确定这一流言到底几分真几分假。Bucky把她带到刚刚赶来的救护车上时，那些灯光还在试图扎进Stephanie的眼睛里，她遮住眼睛爬进救护车，感到自己肩膀上的手松开了。  
“Bucky？”  
她回头向下看，仍然在试图呼唤他。救护车上的护士给她递来了毛毯，她没有接过来。Bucky的脸在逆光里让她看不清表情，只能模糊地看到他眨了眨眼，低下头去穿上外套便转身离开，去向不远处等待着的局长汇报任务。救护车的驾驶员绕到车尾打算关上车门，Stephanie在那之前就从车上跳了下来。电视台的人已经到了，警察们正忙着拿出尸体袋整理现场。她光着脚挤过人群去找他，身后的护士、和电视台记者都在叫她停下来，但她不能。Bucky没有回过头来的意思，好像听不见她的喊声。

从箱子里掏出枪的一瞬间，那种感觉就又来了。短暂的头痛和耳鸣过后，眼前的一切都渐渐刷上一层半透明的红色，好像一切杂音都从他的耳边消失，又好像他能够用耳朵捕捉到最细微的虫鸣。他的眼神锐利，精力从未像现在一样集中过。他是后天的狩猎机器，是倾国家之力造出的战士。警局日常的案件对于Sergeant Barnes来说太过简单，完全无法让他进入这一状态。他需要能让他认真面对的危机。  
“不知道这个对他够不够。”

在Stephanie的要求下，局长允许了Bucky和她一起上救护车。他们两个面对面坐着，Bucky仍旧一眼不发，但是表情已经不像刚才那么木然。他低着头，双手在腿上绞在一起，血干在金属关节的接缝里，那是他刚才近距离击毙一人的结果。救护车上的护士给Stephanie做了一些基本检查，还好没有大碍，于是他们同意了她直接回家的请求。她接过护士递给自己的湿毛巾，在擦干净自己脸之前先凑过去蹲下，拿起Bucky的双手，擦掉上面的血。Bucky能感受到Stephanie在故作冷静，她冰凉的手带着克制的颤抖。  
“擦不干净的。”Bucky低头看着她手上的动作和渐渐被染红的白毛巾，“先把你的脸擦擦，我去问问还有没有新的。”  
“没关系，我可以自己洗。”Stephanie按住要起身的他，“不着急，我想等电视台的人走得少点再出去。”  
“那我觉得你可能出不去了。”Bucky抬头接过护士递来的毯子，展开搭在Stephanie肩膀上，“比起在这个车里窝着你还是回家休息比较好，不想面对那些记者的话，拒绝就行了。”  
“我还能说什么？不就是死亡威胁成真了吗，电视前面坐着的人就等着看这点东西呢。”  
Stephanie站起来，转身和他并排挤在一起坐下，打开手机前置摄像头开始擦自己的脸。她还以调查记者为志向的时候不是没有经历过流血冲突，但这一次对她来说还是头一遭。她不得不说自己还没有完全从刚才的震惊状态平复过来，脑子里的血管还在突突跳着，但这不是问题。刚刚Bucky又变成了那种机械的状态才是最大的麻烦。  
“说点什么。”她用胳膊肘捅了一下他，“难道这时候不应该分散注意力吗？”  
“说什么？”  
“什么都行，只要是你自己的事情。尤其是你对我藏着的事情。”  
Bucky摇了摇头：“我没有对你藏着的秘密，我能记得的都跟你说了。”  
外面的人声越来越响，各大电视台都开始报道特区地下停车场的枪击，其中一个记者就在救护车外面。他们听了一会儿以后Stephanie突然想起他们开来的车还在停车场里，要想回纽约大概只有警车和出租车两个选项了，全都要等。护士下去帮忙了，救护车的后门再次关上，他们还有好一阵无所事事的时间。  
“那我再来起个头。”Stephanie把手机放下，毛巾扔到一边，“我高中毕业舞会的舞伴没有放我鸽子，是我甩了他。”  
“什么？”  
“以前不是有人叫我attention whore吗？我觉得还是有那么一点准的。”她接着说，眼睛盯着隔了一层车窗的灯光闪烁，“因为你第二天就走了，我想去找你，然后就从楼梯上摔下来啦。”  
“真的吗？”Bucky不可思议地转头看着她，她也迎上那双浅色的眼睛，“你真是个小撒谎精。我当时是不是还说过……要不是我第二天就去部队了，就把那小子拉出来教训教训之类的话？”  
“说过。”  
“怪不得你劝我劝得那么厉害。”  
“你还说过以后你将是我男朋友最大噩梦这种话——当然前提是有男生和我交往。”  
Bucky双手捂脸，他不止一次在Stephanie被男生欺负的时候说过这句。  
“我还替Garrett捏了把冷汗，结果你根本不跟他见面。”  
“见过恐怕也不记得了吧，他眼里哪有我？”  
“快，轮到你了。”Stephanie催他，感到刚才的恐惧消褪了很多，“什么都可以。”  
“我……”Bucky感觉自己好像什么都和她说过，又有那么多不明不白的愤懑和委屈没有说出来。他不想让气氛更加沉重，又无法搜索枯肠得出什么新结论。Stephanie还在一边期待地看着他。  
“真的没有吗？” Bucky摇了摇头：“我今天有点奇怪，我知道你想让我好过一点，但我真的……有些事情我不知道怎么说。” 一阵沉默袭来。Stephanie低下头，叹了口气。疲劳一瞬间占领了她的全身。 “我还以为我今天白带你在特区逛了一天，既然你已经明白到这一步，我就放心了。”Stephanie强打精神说道，手搭上了他的肩膀，“慢慢来。别总是说自己是个机器之类的话。” 这时外面突然人声大了起来，他们朝窗外看去，看到一个黑色的人影快步走过来，身后有好些人追着。然后救护车的门被从外面用力打开，Tony Stark背对着闪光灯出现在门口。 “Rogers，我得让你给我解释点事情。”


	4. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是Natasha视角的过去和未来。  
> Natasha双性恋设定，有轻微百合提及。

5

Natasha Romanoff，或者Romanova，你怎么叫她都无所谓——她完全不在意，就像她不在意自己在结束又一套巡演之后在酒馆和谁一起庆祝一样。在本地戏剧界的崭露头角已经影响到了她的学业，但这不能阻止她每次在连续昼夜颠倒一个月之后试图用伏特加把自己强行灌到头昏脑涨，然后爬上剧组哪个男同事或女同事的床，过两三个甜蜜的晚上之后再把这些人一个接一个抛弃。房东对她间歇性的酗酒问题已经到了忍无可忍的地步，威胁她只要再凌晨醉醺醺摔回家一次就把她赶出家门。可现在事已至此，她在小剧场的十几场演出又场场售空，结束最后一场之后，回过神来时她面前又摆了一长串玻璃杯，已经有点头重脚轻，同样昏昏沉沉的女二号的脸埋在她颈侧轻轻啃咬，剧组其他人还在聊一些她已经听不进去的东西，有人凑过来问她些八卦，她听了觉得可笑，便胡编乱造些东西满足对方的求知欲。有人凑过来问她，让她把她吻过的最漂亮的女孩介绍给所有人，她咬着泡在兑水伏特加里的吸管叫那人赶快滚蛋。  
她突然想起房东的禁令，全身打了一个激灵坐起身来，酒吧周围的景象又变得清晰了起来。她从椅子上滑下去，想赶紧去洗手间洗把脸清醒一下，或者催个吐，至少不要让房东一眼就看出她喝过酒。才往外走了没两步她就头昏脑涨地撞在了两个人身上，她抬起眼来，看到是一个中年男子正想把一个又高又瘦的金发女生往酒吧深处拖。那个女生衣衫凌乱，明显挣扎过，书包似乎掉在了一边。Natasha想都没想就爬起来冲过去朝着中年男人的肚子踹了一脚，让他重重地撞在墙上，自己也一个重心不稳坐在了地上——她没喝酒的时候能做得比这好得多。酒保闻声叫来了保安把他扔了出去。  
得救了的金发女生蹲下来想把她扶起来，Natasha在昏暗模糊的视野里看到她端正的脸，一下子就移不开眼了。她的蓝眼睛，她的小翅膀一样的睫毛——对她被酒精麻醉的大脑来说这都太过了。还有她粉色的嘴唇，她知道自己在盯着那张脸发呆，但她根本没办法停下。剧组的同伴们也围过来，几个人把她架起，那个女孩从旁边把自己的包捡回来，不停向她道谢。Natasha的脑子里出现了一个疯狂的念头，她扶着身边人站稳，眼睛还没有从女孩的嘴唇上移开。  
“我……我给大家介绍一下，”她尽全力让自己说话清楚些，但还是不像她在舞台上那么流畅，“她马上就是我吻过的最漂亮的女孩。”  
日后别人和她提起这一幕时她也并不后悔，因为Stephanie Rogers这个随着年月的增长越来越美的女孩成了她长时间以来的第一个朋友——当然不是女朋友，Natasha若不是被酒精冲昏了头，是不会对直女做出类似的事情的。在她带着一身酒气撞上Stephanie的嘴唇时对方被吓坏了，没有张嘴，也正是因为这个Natasha才反应过来自己做错了事情，赶快放开了她的嘴唇退到一边去。一些剧组的人见了赶快去向Stephanie道歉，想把Natasha拖走，但Stephanie连连摆手说没关系。对那个晚上Natasha记得的不多了，她可能喝得比自己记得的要醉，被Stephanie送回家的时候又被房东踢了出来，等她再次醒来的时候，人已经在另一间窄小的公寓的床上了。Stephanie穿着整齐地坐在书桌兼餐桌边敲键盘，见她睁开眼睛，去厨房倒了杯水递给她。Natasha接过来时，Stephanie的脸正好被照在阳光下，整个人好像都是阳光打碎做成的，比前一天晚上还要好看。她接过水小声道了谢，但是还在担心别的。  
“我不知道你昨晚到底有没有听清……谢谢你帮我把那个人赶走。”Stephanie站在床边对她说，“他是我约出来采访的人，结果说着说着就要那方面的交易。”  
然而宿醉的Natasha听不进这么多话。  
“那，我们有没有……”  
她说着掀开被子看了看自己的衣服，只有牛仔裤和袜子被脱掉了。  
“那个，呃，没有。我把你带回来的时候你自己脱了鞋子和裤子就上床睡着了。”Stephanie接着说，“另外我不知道是你房东在说气话还是真的，不过你好像没地方住了。”  
果然是这样。Natasha停顿了一下喝了口水，她能够想象到自己的东西全都被扯出来堆在门口的样子。  
“昨天晚上是我不对。”她接着说，“我喝酒……这个不太好的习惯有一段时间了。”  
Stephanie摇摇头：“没事……只是我第一次被人亲，完全搞不清状况。”  
那一刻Natasha顿时觉得自己做了件十恶不赦的事。她趁Stephanie去给她拿食物的时候环顾了一圈这间窄小的公寓，在书桌上发现了三个相框，两张是家庭合影，一张是单人的。她从桌子上拿过那张单人照片，看到上面的英俊男孩的时候罪恶感更强了，看Stephanie马上就回来了，赶紧把照片又放回去。她们再讨论起这个男孩的时候已经一起搬到了一间更大一点的公寓去，解决了经济窘迫的Stephanie每晚被周围房客吵到睡眠不足的问题，尽管这间环境好了一些的公寓的还是只有一张大床。Natasha渐渐发现Stephanie是一个相当枯燥的人。她美得让人看一眼就会爱上，而且还在成长，却几乎没想过为这种美貌锦上添花，更是从没有试图利用它去达到自己的目的，这和Natasha自从全身心进入戏剧界之后遇到的任何漂亮姑娘都不同。她是Stephanie第一个能分享心事的同龄女性朋友，带着她在每一个不眠之夜倾吐心事。最后她终于问到了书桌上男孩的相片，距离她们第一次相遇已经过去了好几周——Natasha这次想谨慎一点，如果说有谁的心她绝不想伤，Stephanie在这个榜单上要暂居第一。  
“他是我寄养家庭的孩子，所以法律上来说算我的……养兄？不过我们在那之前好几年就认识了。”Stephanie伸手从床头柜上把相框拿下来，伸手擦了擦上面落的一点灰。  
“我一直以为他是你男朋友。”  
Stephanie擦相框的手停下来了。  
“他过的是更受人关注的生活，我不能让他为了我一个人妥协。”她说这话时看着那张照片的眼神温柔又歉疚，“而且我得给他证明我能照顾好我自己。”  
Natasha伸手把相框讨过来，把相片举到Stephanie脸边来回看了看：“你们这么配，有什么妥协不妥协的？”  
接下来的十五分钟被Stephanie的自责充满——她在过去不够强壮、体弱多病，还总是挑起一些自己根本没办法解决的争端，比Barnes家任何一个弟弟妹妹都难照顾。做哥哥的为了给她解决问题招惹了很多狠角色，到头来还要在她再次生病受伤的时候守着她不要让她死掉。总而言之没有她的话James Barnes会过得轻松很多，而她一直到他去了阿富汗才开始反思自己。Natasha听这话听得烦了，到头来干脆地问她一句：“那你到底喜欢他吗？”  
Stephanie的脸一下子就红透了。  
“这说起来很复杂。”  
“那就从头开始说。”Natasha靠到床头上换了个舒服的姿势。她又结束了一轮巡演，有的是时间可以听Stephanie说话。

时隔多年之后Natasha来到布鲁克林67分局，看到那个沉默地坐在桌前盯着电视的警官时，她还是在怀疑这个少言的男人到底是不是Stephanie口中那个活泼迷人的男孩，会在她收到大学录取通知书时从身后低下头来偷亲她的脸颊，好似漫不经心的举措却让她从此被打乱心弦。她摘下墨镜朝Bucky走过去，对方也站起身来，最后看了一眼电视上枪击未遂案件的新闻才把视线移开。  
“上次见到你的时候我不太友好，对不起。”Natasha选择了先道歉。  
“没关系，我们到里面去聊。”  
Natasha四周张望了一圈，分局不少警察都在因为能在这里看到当红演员而吃惊不已。她露出了一个营业微笑朝他们挥了挥手，就跟着Bucky走进了会议室。  
“现在大家都知道你了，有一条金属义肢的警察可并不常见。”他们相对落座，Natasha还并不想直接进入正题。  
“别提了，我已经拒绝了至少十几个记者的采访了。”Bucky苦笑道，“局长找了人来应付他们，我没有权力向媒体泄露官方消息。”  
“我明白。”Natasha点点头，“你的家人还好吗？”  
“昨天被堵了一整天门，他们说了我和Steph的关系之后，当年那些高中同学们也都连带遭殃了。这也是没办法的事情。毕竟这起枪击性质恶劣，还和Stark扯上了不明所以的关系，他们都盯得很紧……我都忘了，这就去给你拿杯水。”  
Bucky站起身来往会议室外走去。他在警局里一般不戴手套，那只金属做成的假手在日光灯下反射着不祥的光芒。Natasha能从他的走路方式看出那只金属手臂给他的脊柱平衡带来的负担，并不算大，但在一个每天在舞台上工作的演员看来也已经相当明显了。她趁这个机会低下头看看手机，Stephanie还在Stark大楼，没有给她回信。车库枪击案之后她被Tony Stark接走，用她本人的话说是在安保像铁桶一样的Stark大楼里陷入了“谈判和调查的持久战”。而NYPD此时的任务变成了从受雇凶手出发追查幕后人员，Bucky被赶回了67分局。Natasha来这里找他，为的是转告一些事情。  
Bucky从外面端着两个纸杯回来了，Natasha特地盯着他那只不明金属做成的左手——这可能是她这辈子见过的最精密的机械了，动作和真正的人手几乎没有区别，关节的接缝里却还能看到里面相互配合的零部件。Bucky看到她好奇，在放下杯子以后又伸展了一下那只手。  
“我也不知道他们怎么做到的。”他脱下一边外套，挽起袖子给Natasha展示上面的部分，“每过一段时间会有人给我维护，我也不能问那到底是哪来的人。”  
Natasha从他此时微微翘起的唇角略微找到了一点符合印象的部分，但她还是感到喉咙一阵苦涩发紧。她听过Stephanie讲的很多他们的故事，尽管分别会让人浪漫化对他人的印象，但无论怎么拨开语言美化的迷雾，都没有任何一个表述能让她联想到自己眼前的男人。只有那种身在世界边缘的人的无力感是她熟悉的——那是Stephanie的黑暗一面，她被人忽视和欺侮太久了，遭遇的不幸太多了，即使已经事业有成，在独处时也往往无法摆脱这种亲身经历带来的痛苦——她没办法拯救和帮助所有难以发声的人，这其中包括她最重视的家人。而她在Bucky身上并没有看到这种愤怒和痛苦，只有故作平静的忍耐乃至对自身命运的冷漠。他想要远离Stephanie，让他们的生活“走上正轨”的愿望，和那个抱着膝盖自责的金发女孩完全重合了。  
“我没想到你这个做哥哥的保护欲这么低。”Natasha吸了一口气，又开始扯些其他的来让自己平静下来，“我还以为就算是Stark大楼你也会跟着去。”  
“因为我们已经不是保护和被保护的关系了。”Bucky说，把袖子放下去又穿回外套，“不过这很合理，我们迟早都会走到这一步。就算她一如既往地说自己不愿意也没办法。我需要自己整理自己，她的世界也基本与我无关，没法解决我的问题，我也不能像高中时一样独占她的那么多时间。”

“可他的世界与我无关。”Stephanie已经醉到坐不起来，脸上带着泪痕靠在Natasha的怀里，声音有点沙哑，“我必须承认，每次我在知道自己要惹上麻烦的时候都会有一种侥幸心理。就算我真的又被推下楼梯、抢走呼吸器、毁掉学校的储物柜，甚至被按在地上打，Bucky总会出来帮我。我为了证明自己不需要他的帮助也尝试过很多，但只有他走了我才意识到这来得有多理所当然。他的朋友、老师、他追过的女孩——我对那些女孩的敌意是你没法想象的，Nat，但我一直在努力做一个没有黑暗面的人……”  
“看出来了。”Natasha紧了紧搂着她的手，“不得不说你的努力很有成效。”  
“我嫉妒她们，因为她们抢走了我人生的一大部分；但他又会每次都在遇到麻烦的我和那些姑娘之间选择我。我分不清这是习惯还是责任心还是别的什么东西，我只知道他的时间不是让我来独占的。”  
Natasha看着已经渐渐有点发白的天空，她一开始没有想到一通家里打来的电话会让Stephanie难过到天明，而且还从柜子里翻出了她戒了很久的东西。她从小就被迫学会一个人在世间行走，和感情与依赖划清距离，Stephanie说的种种在她眼里都十分陌生，但她并不讨厌这种学做一个正常人的感觉——或者说他们都在对方身上寻找成为“正常人”缺失的那一部分，Stephanie也要学会适当的冷漠，她们已经是21世纪的成年人了。  
“我可以说实话吗？”Natasha问。  
“你说吧。”  
“每次听你说起来Bucky Barnes，给我的感觉要么是你想做和他能平起平坐、完全一致的同性朋友一样的人，要么就是你想把他拴在笼子里，往笼子上挂上一个牌子，说这是你一辈子最爱最渴望得到的人。你一直在这两个极端之间游走，从来都找不到平衡。”Natasha说着，看见那双哭肿了的蓝眼睛抬了起来，“我知道这样说不太好，但既然他不在了，那些限制你找到最终落点的因素也就都没有了。所以你现在选定一个点对你之后恢复也有好处。”  
Stephanie抽了抽鼻子：“我不想选。”  
“为什么？”  
“没用了呀。”她说着又抽泣起来，Natasha赶紧从床头给她抽面巾纸擦脸，尽管Stephanie都已经快要哭不动了，上下眼皮之间好像涂了胶而不是眼泪。  
“那答应我一件事。”  
“你说。”Stephanie拿纸胡乱擦着脸，皮肤都被纸巾摩擦得发红。  
“如果有一天你还能见到他，要原封不动地把你和我说的话都告诉他。尤其是你的黑暗面那部分。”Natasha说，“没有几个人有资格和你分享这些。”  
Stephanie点点头，Natasha把她手里的纸巾接过来扔掉，带她去洗脸。Natasha想，这世界上到底有没有所谓的“正常人”呢？还是其实并不是大多数人都是平庸的乌合之众，只是足够能忍耐被生活强加的苦难、足够能和其他人相互舔舐伤口强装欢笑？

“我总结一下你要和我说的事，”Bucky听完Natasha一席话之后思考了一下，“Tony Stark认为我的手臂是他们公司很久以前被偷走的材料和技术做成的，所以要我配合他们和CIA彻查谁是窃贼？”  
“对。你可能不知道，Stark Industry连续发生几次失窃案之后，Tony的父母也出意外去世了。这是你在阿富汗时期的大新闻，一直到现在Tony还在把这些事件联系起来调查真相。”  
“可以理解他神经敏感。”Bucky皱着眉头说，“那为什么Steph要你提前告诉我这些？”  
“她的意思是让你不要一个人面对CIA或者Stark Industry，她会来帮你。她提到了你的精神状态。有关CIA和Stark Industry打算怎么做她还不能细说，总之对你没有好处。”  
“可这不在她的职权范围内，如果我真的被带走调查她也做不了什么。”  
“但你知道她不会就此放弃。”  
Bucky低下头去叹了口气。  
“我其实……在被救出来之后设想了很多将来的可能性。”他沉默了一会儿继续说，“我还不知道她已经做了议员时四处打听她，早就做好了她把我忘了、过属于自己的生活的准备。这是最合理的，即使我正常退役，不像现在身上全是不明不白的的血债，你以为我从那种鬼地方回来还能过普通人的日子吗？”  
“你知道她重视你，那你一开始为什么要参军？”Natasha问，“你明知道现在不是和平年代，兵役对你来说可不是个锻炼身心的夏令营。”  
“Steph跟你提过她父亲死在双子塔吗？”Bucky抬起那双蓝眼睛盯着Natasha，后者立刻感受到了危险的气息，“这件事我们谈得很多。什么‘等战争结束了’都是胡说八道，战争本身永远不会结束，只有作为事件的战争才有一纸文件作为终止符。内战、一战、二战、越战，到今天的阿富汗，只要人还存在一天就会寻找各种理由挑起战争；只要没有真正冲锋陷阵，每个人都有对战争高谈阔论的资格，全都摆出一副理中客的样子，讨论所谓的开战必要性和参战军备孰优孰劣，好像这不过又是一场电视八卦。到了很多反战的人那里，真正打了仗的人都是被政府高层洗脑的提线木偶，那谁去真正给战争尽快按下暂停？”  
Bucky意识到自己情绪化起来，沉默了一会儿才继续刚才没说完的话，尽管对于现在的他来说，这样的自我表达已经是很稀有的事了。  
“Stephanie本来是想去做战地记者的，她才是那个最渴望获得结束战争的力量的人。如果她在十八岁的时候已经是现在这个体格，肯定会选择参军。但世界上哪有那么多巧合？我们都只能一个人捱过这一切。现在战争结束了——至少是这一场——我在战场上的使命也告一段落，每个人都要为自己过去的选择负责罢了。我不能扯上她陪着我赎罪。”  
“你根本不知道她失去你之后有多后悔。”  
“可我也早就失去她了。我们不可能总在一起，总要各过各的生活。”  
“你就真的一点留恋都没有吗？”  
“留恋又顶什么用呢？能让她少受媒体的攻击吗？能让她实现自己的政治理想吗？事实上和Carter结婚或许可以。这不是什么漫画书的情节，这是他妈的每个人都被互联网支配的现实世界。Steph继续管我的事情，代价是Rogers议员这个家喻户晓的巨大形象——我知道媒体能把一个人歪曲到什么地步，但离她遥远的人们只愿意了解到这一步。”  
“你以为我不明白这些吗？”Natasha冷笑起来，“我是个每天都有狗仔街拍的演员，正因为事情是你说的这样她才需要你和她共同承担。我知道打了一场仗以后你们的角色好像互换了，众人注意的焦点变成了Steph，你说的话根本没人听见。你可以把现在的状况归罪于战争，但别忘了你参军之前她就已经在看着你了。”  
“你自己的立场又是从哪来的？”  
“Stephanie Rogers帮我戒了酒精滥交乃至可能的毒品，她让我知道我的感情应该如何运作，她还是我吻过的最好看的女孩。”Natasha一边说一边套上外套拿上包，满意地看到Bucky的脸色在听到最后一句时的震惊，“所以不管谁找到你都不要一个人跟着他们走。你可能觉得你一个人能解决所有问题，但你的主意糟糕透顶。”  
她说完以后重新戴上墨镜，打开会议室的门离开了，留Bucky一个人在里面，没有追出来。她在走出警局的途中听到警官们在打电话，说议员枪击未遂案的雇凶人找到了，恰好是久寻不见的一个黑市武器交易首领，NYPD要求出动最精良的警力去追捕。她站在人群里回望还在会议室里的Bucky，他正拿出手机打电话，见Natasha在看他，伸手把门关上、百叶窗也拉上了。电视上的直播里，Stephanie在秘书和几个CIA的陪同下走出Stark大厦，本来正在走向楼梯下等候多时的记者，但走到一半她从包里掏出了手机，表情动摇了，跟旁边的秘书说了句话，就改变方向钻进了前来接她的汽车。时至今日他们都还在学习成为正常人，Natasha答应了一位警官在T恤上签名的请求时想，但正常人该是什么样从来和该死的后现代社会无关，没有人理所应当接受平庸和冷漠，尽管有无数平庸和冷漠的人试图带来绝望、压迫、战争和死亡。

tbc


	5. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点前男友的心路历程和死亡信息

6

 

  Stephanie一般会挑和Bucky从部队回来的日子回Barnes家，但这一天她没有出现在家庭聚餐的餐桌上。之前她给家里打电话说要去一个同学聚会，晚饭后再回去。Bucky在收拾桌子的时候注意到窗外的车灯，走到窗边去看了一眼，是他之前见过一次的车牌号。他看到Garrett Carter从车上下来时连忙把窗帘拉回去，想到玄关去接人，但想了想还是回到了餐桌旁，拿起脏碗碟去和弟弟一起清洗。开锁声响起，弟弟马上放下手上的活冲出去迎接，但Bucky没有离开，只是一言不发地把所有盘子冲洗干净以后放进洗碗机，听着外面的欢笑嬉闹声把双手擦干才从厨房走出。Stephanie看见他，大大方方地过去投入了他的怀抱。

  “你又长高了。”Bucky松开她之后上下打量了一下，“按这个速度，你是不是再过两年就要比我还高了？”

  “不至于。”Stephanie笑起来，仰视他的眼神让他几乎要停止呼吸，但女孩一瞬间从他眼前移开，跑到冰箱里去翻吃的，她自从开始长个子以来胃几乎像个无底洞。

  “所以……是学校社团之类的吗？”Bucky靠在厨房门口问她，“我刚刚看到Carter送你回来了。”

  “是我们小组采访的一个项目，忙了一个月终于把报告做完了，主题是新泽西的自发社工组织，一切顺利，老师们看起来挺满意的。”她从冰箱里一包吐司，“这个上面没写名字，可以吃吗？”

  “当然可以。”

  “那我就吃了。”Stephanie当即打开袋子，靠在水池边吃了起来，“今天报告前我们都喝太多咖啡了，到了这个点还是很兴奋，吃饭的时候光顾着聊天来着。”

  Bucky一时间不知道回应什么，Stephanie注意到了他的神情，眼睛转了一下，突然想到了一个可能的原因。

  “你不会在在意Garrett吧。”

  “不是……”

  “他人很好的，出去约采的时候相当可靠。而且刚入学的时候我俩上一门课，他是第一个和我说话的人，还祝贺了我拿了Stark Industry的奖学金……”她注意到Bucky露出了一点怀疑的表情，赶紧辩解，“我知道你一直都……但是这也算我的第一次了。你知道的，我……”

  “说什么傻话呢，有人知道你有多厉害当然是好事，而且我听爸妈说了你在学生会里的表现，听起来你这一年过得真的不错。”

  Stephanie感觉耳朵有点热，她的确自从上了大学以后和Bucky联系越来越少了，现在这种莫名其妙的距离感让她羞愧又有点尴尬，而且她的确一回来就一直在说自己的事情。

  “但你看起来还是有点不高兴。”她小声试探道，“你遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

  Bucky摇了摇头：“我只是在想下次回家，你大概就会是大家都在谈论的Rogers主席了。”

  “你很在意这个吗？”

  “怎么会？”Bucky笑起来，他是发自内心地为Stephanie感到高兴。

 

  “我当然他妈的在意。”

“那你不早说。”

  Stephanie最后撒气一般咬了一口Bucky的下唇才松开揪着他衣领的手，被她撞在布鲁克林94分局地下档案柜上的警员压抑着颤抖，低声回答她先前的问题。她舔舔因为连续熬夜有点干裂的嘴唇，上面全是刚才追捕行动里他染上的硝烟和尘土的味道，鼻腔和喉咙里干燥得像火烧，浅蓝色的西装外套和白衬衫上蹭上了他防弹背心上的血。Bucky摘下右手的手套想把她脸上的灰擦掉，但明显被误会了用意，他赶紧从架子上移开自己，防止Stephanie这次靠在他身上把档案柜撞成多米诺骨牌。踩着带跟的靴子的Stephanie完全不用抬头就能亲到他，手伸到脑后去解开了他的头发。

  NYPD征用了距离现场最近的94分局暂时关押犯人，整个分局现场在上级讨论出决策之前只能依靠远程指令勉强维持秩序。档案室上方暂时关押的犯人正焦躁地踩着地板，所有人都慌成一团，几个特工在关押军火商的审讯室门口焦躁踱步，而他们两个更需要在锁了门的地下室里解决一些拖了太久的问题——他们也都知道这不是最好的时机，审讯已经开始了，FBI会在五分钟之内到场，到时候Bucky就不得不露面了，他还得用这五分钟的时间把之前的资料全都找出来。然而他跟着短信走进档案室的时候Stephanie已经在里面心不在焉地翻了二十分钟。

  “FBI马上就来了，把这些都给他们就行。”他们分开以后沉默了几秒钟Stephanie才松开手往后退了一步，“现在这个时机真的差得可以，我们可以等等再商量如何继续……”

  “一时半会儿可能继续不了。”Bucky伸手给她擦掉脸上和衣服上的灰，“但我想让你知道的都说了。我……我拖得太久了。”

  “……这次你的精神还行吗？”Stephanie见他的表情又沉重起来，岔开了话题。

  “不是特别好。”Bucky说，“虽然这次敌人很多，但我没有进入在车库里的的状态，差一点腿被打中。还有件奇怪的事情，有两三个敌人在我面前直接暴露自己还放下了武器，我简直以为他们身上绑着自杀式炸弹……但明显没有。”

  “他们想对你做什么？”

  “我不知道。但可能有人会对这件事感兴趣。几乎在场所有的警察都看到了，他们可能觉得我给他们下了什么巫术。”

  Stephanie正要回话，档案室的门被用力地敲了几下，外面有人在催Bucky赶快把档案拿出来。Bucky转头答应一声抱起所有的文件，很快亲了一下Stephanie的额头，在她的视线里离开了。他需要从审讯室了解的东西太多，而Stephanie看起来仍然冷静而担忧。

 

  _你们真的听过我的声音吗？_

_我在你们眼中是什么样的人？_

_如果放在戏剧里的话，这大概是我对着镜头的独白环节，事实上我现在也的确在镜头面前做独白。你们对于在我死后，这样见到我一定是很意外的——这毕竟又是一个美好故事的翻拍，有情人终成眷属，只不过遇到的磨难有些不太一样；或者有情人也成不了眷属，大家天各一方含恨而终。这么多年过去我似乎已经开始习惯这种旁观者视角了，毕竟我上过很多次电视——我自己都数不清了。自从走进这一行之后，我该说什么、做什么、穿什么衣服全部都有人指点，只是为了应对更多人指点，让那些指点的人通过种种我们故意透露出来的蛛丝马迹拼凑出佳话和阴谋，借以达到计划的下一步。事实上在我的这个位置上还没有那么严重，我还并没有真正面对一座摇摇欲坠的纸牌屋，但它的结构已经在我的面前渐渐展现了轮廓。只有这次我可以保证没有别人干涉我在说什么，因为如果有人看到这个视频，我很大可能已经死了。_

_人们说我是成功独立女性的榜样，当我去采访和做社工的时候总有小女孩对我说我是她们心目中的超级英雄，想要长大以后成为我一样的人；很多人询问我小时候的榜样是谁，是不是那位大法官或者女权运动领袖。但说实话，在他离开之前我从未真正思考过这些。我一直到现在都觉得我不需要榜样，一切都自然而然地塑造着我不愿认输的性格。人们谈起榜样的时候又有几分真几分假呢？榜样本身又有几分真几分假？他们喜欢的是榜样本身，还是一群人群策群力让他们编造出来的故事？这个故事在每个人心目中也是不一样的，每个人都会抓不一样的重点，在脑海里构造出不一样的Stephanie Grant Rogers。话说回来，电视台往往喜欢保留我这个奇奇怪怪的中间名，他们可能觉得这听起来更……强硬？可能他们的确达到了这个效果，而我在急于寻找意义的十几岁从未找到过这个男性化的中间名真正纪念的人。_

_我从十几岁就常常想，如果我是Steve Grant Rogers的话，我身上发生的事情会不会好很多。但大家都说不会，尤其是他。现在已经是二十一世纪了，the future is female这话只会越喊越响亮。事实也是这样的，我成为了这句口号的最大支持者之一，参加了女性大游行，尽我所能地在我的选区为现代的平权做出更多的努力。但每当我早上出门路过布鲁克林VA的时候我都会想，这一切的前提都是和平，至少是局部的、暂时的、有保障的和平；而这和平和富足到来的每一步都滴着无辜者的血。有很多人为了给战争按下暂停，被这和平与富足抛弃了，不仅仅是他一个。很多人不懂我为什么放着一些更加炙手可热的话题不管而对退伍军人权益投入了这么多时间和精力，于是有人告诉我，把他写进你的维基百科词条吧，把他写进你的演讲稿吧。这样就会有更多人理解你、支持你、相信你，我就能成为更加成功的政治家，拥有更大的话语权。_

_我不太确定这个录像会被公开到什么地步，是被放在电视上还是Youtube上，但我想对在看这个视频的你说，有一些人对你的理解、支持和相信是无条件的、是比全世界人对你的好感加起来更重要的。这也是为什么我做出了这样的决定。这段开场白有点长，感谢你能够听完。_

_作为一名众议员，我没有任何个人权利干涉军方的任何决断。但在这之前我曾是一位调查记者，曾经深入调查过一起连续爆炸事件，但无疾而终。我手上的线索不多，但我从未放弃过收集。因为我个人的人脉原因，我是一个情报的汇集点。来自军方、CIA、技术部门和企业的情报在我这里集中，从而让事情渐渐清晰了起来。Brock Rumlow作为暗杀我的罪魁祸首落网，这让我明白所有的齿轮都已经开始转动了。我不知道我还能活多久，整件事情也并不完全是冲我来的，但是不管怎么样，他们都太轻视我了。所有的证据都将和这个视频一起被公开。_

_第一，我认为安排对我的暗杀的并不是Rumlow。我在调查记者年代曾经和Rumlow有过接触，那是他尽管已经开始进行犯罪活动，但身份上来说还是一位FBI探员，而且是我了解到的唯一接触过驻军“资产”的人。我保存了他叙述自己经历的录音：驻军中有30位士兵被伪造了死亡证明并成为了“资产”，其中有13人为自愿加入，另外17人为重伤之后直接推上手术台的试验品。之后21人由于不适应改造方式被处死，这也是他对参与这一项目感到退缩的原因。他并不知道背后所谓的“军方”指的是谁，但他们命令他去Stark Industry偷盗他们的合金和义肢图纸。他会对警方说和我一样的话。我猜想真正安排暗杀的人和要求他偷盗图纸的具有同一个首领。_

_我刚刚提到的“改造方式”在这些士兵的身上会产生因人而异的效果。根据我们所见到的，我们猜想这是一种名为“Trigger”的技术，在大约15年前被开发出来，由于死亡风险过高，早在刚刚开发出来就被停用了。通过外在条件改造过的士兵离我们并不遥远。我们的士兵从二战开始就开始服用一些精神类药物帮助作战，现在只是这一技术变得更加进步而隐秘了。改造者主要通过药物和反射系统训练培养被改造者，使之对特定的情景产生反射，进入一种精神上的强化状态，从而突破许多身体能力上的极限；同时为了降低“Trigger”对身体的负荷，相应身体能力也需要进行特殊强化，但具体如何进行我们现在还不得而知。在设计初期，人们希望这一技术能够用于保护重要人物、战场暗杀和突袭。_

_这些情报都来自于CIA。培养出一种反射需要一定的时间，就像在被改造者的脑子里写进一个程序。做一个比喻，当你买回来一台家用电脑时，它会自带一些程序，这些就是士兵们在接受一定治疗后不是被引导的、而是自然形成的反射；能形成自然反射标志着他或她有能力接受外在灌输的反射，也就是成为Rumlow所说的“合格资产”的标准。这一形成反射的能力究竟是如何形成的现在还没有结论，但可以确定的是它是一种先天的、可能失去的能力。_

_我们拿出过西海岸连续爆炸案发生时期的驻军牺牲名单，找出那些遗体未能归国的，并且和当时被称为“伪造”的监控录像尽可能进行了脸部和身材的对比。尽管不够确凿，我们从死亡时间、身高和透露出的仅有的面部特征观察到了很多信息。如果之前的推断都是真实的，这六起爆炸案是六名能够基本确定身份的“资产”所为。_

_如你们所见，James Buchanan Barnes中士是现在我们能接触到的唯一“资产”。他并没有在任何一起爆炸案录像里出现，我们目前还没有能够找到他的行动记录。我们基本能够确定他接受了“Trigger”的治疗，而且从他的描述中，他的记忆损伤情况和被激起反射时的感受也与我们得到的信息基本一致。针对我的暗杀实在是过于明目张胆，几乎可以算得上是自爆式的恐怖袭击，我猜想这并不仅仅是一起刺杀，而是针对“资产”是否还有利用价值的测试。我就是测试必备的“自然反射”要素。_

_我想，说到这里你们已经明白了。你们要保护和关注的对象不是我，而是一个受害者和破除更大阴谋的突破口。那六起爆炸案的监控录像如果是假的，不可能联系起我们手上所有的情报。这些“资产”的用处远远不止在“正义”的战场上，还有实施政治暗杀和解决私人恩怨。他们在测试成功的下一步，就不用我说了——他们要回收“资产”，可能还会顺手杀了我，毕竟他们已经尝试过一次了，不是吗？_

_我认为可能是“他们”的首领的人被我列在一个文档里了，理由我也在里面详细地写上了。我觉得我放出这个视频和我的所有资料时，我短暂的政治生涯就已经宣告结束了，可能很快就会死于什么离奇的案件，所有的资料可能也会被删除、被当成毫无价值的垃圾。我不后悔，因为我已经享受过了失而复得的快乐，并且真的有机会能够弥补和挽救曾经忽视过的东西。一度我只有他无条件站在我身后，而我在终于能独自面对世界之后忽视了这一点，几乎沉溺于我从来不曾拥有的瞩目当中。或许我一直到今天能够拥有的一切都是为了在这一刻失去的。但如果这能够让更多人参与到抵抗悬在我们头顶的恶的事业中、能够让他接下来的人生不再作为一件任人支使的武器活下去的话，我就算被沉尸在哪条河里也并没有什么可遗憾的。_

_如果，只是如果，这个视频被公开了，我想对一直在选区、电视上和网上见过我并支持过我的人说：你们肯定不习惯我这样说话，因为我大概的确很适合做聚光灯下的美女政客，给你们前景和希望，告诉你们一切都会好起来，让我们跟随口号一起努力。这并不只是一件个人的事情，这事关我们在这个国家生活需要相信什么。感谢你们相信过我，感谢你们的支持让我相信永远不会结束的战争或许有一天会因为你们这样愿意去接触和理解对方的人迎来终结。说到现在，战争能暂停吗？我不知道。这一切都能按照我的愿望顺利进行吗？我不知道。我已经很久没有睡过一个好觉了，这简直就是重温大学时最紧张的期末季一样的体验，但我这一刻要害怕得多。_

_我选择面对过去，并不是停留在过去，我为我爱的人经历一切之后仍然保持着勇敢高贵的内心、为市民的安全尽职尽责而感到骄傲。尽管战争让我们的人生走向了两个方向，我仍记得我们如何曾经一起在那个看起来一片明朗的年代横跨过整个国家，James Barnes中士在这里值得一个比现在好得多的未来。很多人劝过我放手，我有很多机会把这个愿望寄托在别人身上，但我不想——这也算是我的经典说辞了——我将尽我所能找出“他们”，即使这意味着断送前程和性命。当然，你们看到这些时一切都已经是过去式了，我曾尽我所能找到“他们”。但你们一定都懂，一旦找回了那双愿意在你渺小得近乎滑稽时还愿意一直望着你的眼睛，离开它们的每一秒都是最难以忍受的煎熬。_

  

  Stephanie几乎是在Garrett做出摄像停止手势的一瞬间就趴到了桌子上，她实际上已经累得眼睛都睁不开了。Garrett叫一个警员去看看分局还有没有多余的休息室，把摄像机的存储卡拔出来装进衣兜里，搬了把椅子坐在Stephanie对面。

  “跟我说说话，Garrett，我要睡着了。”Stephanie请求道。

  “Rumlow的审讯可不止这一轮，我觉得你先找个地方休息一下，换身衣服之类的比较好。”Garrett对她说，“哪有刚刚在遗言里立下雄心壮志就过劳死了的英雄。”

  “你又咒我。”

  “你不能连着这么多天只睡一两个小时。你没被改造过。”

  “我怎么总感觉以前也听过很多次这话呢？”

  “还不是因为你每次都熬得很凶？”

  “……”

  又等了一会儿Stephanie也没有回话，刚才的警员进来汇报说所有的休息室都已经占满了她也没有抬起头来。Garrett把警员送走，拍了拍Stephanie的肩膀让她抬起沉重的脑袋。

  “走吧，我送你回家睡一觉。”

  Garrett带着Stephanie离开94分局， 让她坐进车里后马上Stephanie就屈服于疲劳睡着了。上车前还有看见他们的好事者同事问他是不是Rogers议员和Carter特工终于复合了，Garrett挥挥手让他别在这说和工作没关的话题。

  那张录着Stephanie遗言的存储卡好像在他的口袋里发烫。早在Stephanie决定回纽约时，他就明白有些东西是她放不下、而他无法替代的。他以无法接受异地为理由提出了分手（这也的确是一大原因），她在面对特定话题时强烈的自毁倾向时常让Garrett无法气定神闲也无法彻底接受。他们在DC一起做调查时因为很多事情吵过架，大部分时间都是Stephanie过于执着的行动让以指挥官自居的Carter特工乱了手脚又毫无办法。她的许多成就都是由于异于常人的勇敢和“不谨慎”得到的，好像在过去的一个时间点Stephanie Rogers作为人已经死了，剩下的是一具单纯由信念和回忆驱动的躯壳；而且还是一些她拒绝拿出来“消费”和分享的回忆。他们合作、争吵、道歉，似乎仍然有爱和理解但太难站在同一战线上。听到Garrett提出分手时，Stephanie小声说她说实话真的很难想象自己成为Carter太太。Garrett也说了实话，他也无法想象，他甚至没有勇气去看珠宝店里的结婚对戒。

  到了这个年代事情总是如此复杂，人们相信爱情又唾弃爱情，说喜欢彼此时总要想一想“然后呢”。事业怎么办，如何一起生活，今后的日子如何安排都成了分散他们注意力的罪魁祸首。Garrett还记得他第一次在新生奖学金的名单里见到Stephanie的照片时雀跃的心情，那时他还不知道这个看起来一阵风就能吹走的女孩在几年之后敢一个人和FBI最大的叛徒Brock Rumlow单独见面，敢在谈判时压制住要求立刻逮捕控制所有“资产”的Tony Stark，在把“他们”的范围缩小到十位高官之后叫住他只为拍一个能在死后放出来的视频——典型的Stephanie Rogers操作，不计代价地一个人逞英雄。

   Garrett在Stephanie公寓的地下停车场停了车，回头一看，她没有在睡觉，正躺在后座上看着手机屏幕。他把手机从她手机夺了过来，Stephanie当即表示抗议。她说Rumlow供出了一个地点，指名道姓地要Bucky单独和他一起去，这太危险了，快告诉他们“Trigger”的事情，不能让他被回收。她眼睛里都是血丝，说话声音都有点哑了，还是必须盯着Garrett向上级汇报结束、确认会有更多的人手保护才肯钻进被子里好好睡一觉。在她终于睡着之后Garrett也没有离开，仍然在试图和现场联系。

  他坐在Stephanie的客厅里盯着自己的电脑，毫不意外地得到了Rumlow在被带到约定地点时就被狙击手差点一枪打死的消息。监控录像里的James Barnes中士在钢筋水泥森林里一如既往地善战，很快就带着Rumlow撤离了当地，而且并不像被激起了反射的样子，而他本来预计这可能试一次回收“资产”的行动。Garrett几乎要把那张存储卡在自己手里捏碎——他的确想这样做，因为这样他将没有退路而不得不Stephanie遭到毒手前找到“他们”。Garrett不是第一次为自己是国家情报组织的一员而感到懊恼了，他也想体验Stephanie虚空躯壳一样的莽撞动力，如果这样能够挽回一切的话。但他又想起总有同事说Carter特工这起任务出得风险太大了，又在和不相关的人合作了，又要一个人逞英雄了——他合上电脑看着天花板，似乎更加理解了一些Stephanie在刚刚录下来的视频里说过的东西。最终他还是强忍住把存储卡扔进垃圾桶的冲动打通了Tony Stark的电话，他有自己的一套解决问题的方式，而没有什么时候比现在更需要合作的了。


End file.
